15 Años
by mimichanMC
Summary: -Apta solo para las personas que han leido el manga completo- Una nueva oportunidad para reencontrarse, dos almas en dos nuevos cuerpos en una reencarnacion que no es ordinaria, 15 años esperando encontrarsede nuevo,pero nunca volviendo a olvidarse. SxS
1. Sakura

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, aunque daría todo por un Syaoran personal… aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**15 AÑOS**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 1_**

_"Está no es una reencarnación ordinaria, en la que se olvidaran de todo y comenzaran de cero, incluso una vez que vuelvan a nacer, retendrán todos sus recuerdos, los recuerdos agradables y los dolorosos… nacerán en la misma dimensión, en el mismo mundo, el en mismo tiempo, se encontraran el uno al otro"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Sakura_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_1 mes._**

Un sol claro de primavera entraba por la ventana del 1 de mayo, la bebe en sus brazos dormía placidamente con solo un mes de vida, su pequeña boca hacia el movimiento de succión que los bebes hacen a veces cuando están dormidos o hambrientos, esperaría que despertara sola, por lo menos unos minutos más antes de darle de comer.

En esos amables pensamientos estaba cuando la puerta de la habitación rosa se abrió y una mujer de cabello corto y castaño se asomó por ella, sonrió a penas verla y la llamó con una mano. Su querida prima entró en la habitación y miró la escena de cerca, vio al bebe en los brazos de su prima con adoración.

- Nadeshiko, es tan hermosa – dijo pasando un dedo por su mejilla la niña se revolvió en los bazos de su madre.

- Gracias Sonomi – dijo acunando a su pequeño bebe.

- Me parece que la pequeña Sakura va a ser una niña muy inteligente sabes – dijo con una sonrisa para su prima. Como si hubiera sabido que hablaban de ella la bebe abrió sus ojos y miró a la visitante, la joven de cabello corto sintió como si un nudo en su estomago fuera formado por esa mirada – ¡Ve sus ojos! – dijo completamente asombrada por la claridad de los ojos de ese bebe – yo digo que hay un montón de conocimiento en esos ojos ¿No lo crees?

Nadeshiko miró a su bebe, los ojos verde esmeralda de Sakura brillaban con tanta vida que cada vez que la miraba se regocijaba, pero también se sorprendía y una pequeña parte de si misma se asustaba.

- Si, lo he notado también – respondió a su prima preocupada.

- ¿Por que lo dices con ese tono? – preguntó igualmente preocupada Sonomi, al ver la preocupación de su querida prima.

- No, no es nada no me hagas caso – dijo con una media sonrisa.

Miró de nuevo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos, la había sorprendido al verla abrir sus ojos desde el primer día en que la habían puesto en sus brazos en el hospital. Los bebes por lo regular se negaban a abrir sus ojos durante días, mientras se adaptaban a la luz fuera del vientre de su madre, pero Sakura lo había hecho enseguida, y no había esa capa lechosa de los bebes en ellos, no, sus ojos verdes habían resplandecido mirándolo todo a su alrededor y después cerrándolos para volver a dormir. En esa sola mirada había sido como si… como si estuviera asegurándose que estaba a salvo.

Sonomi tenía razón, había una inteligencia extraña en su bebe. La abrazó e hizo una plegaria por que esa inteligencia le trajera dicha y no tristeza.

Mientras lo hacia la pequeña niña de ojos verdes y un suave pelo casi invisible color rojizo y marrón la miró, ella sonrió con alegría.

- Yo soy tu mamá Sakura, mi nombre es Nadeshiko – la bebe jamás separó su mirada de ella – bienvenida al mundo, aquí estás segura.

La bebe sonrió, como si comprendiera exactamente lo que decía y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para sumergirse en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

- Jamás había visto a un bebe hacer algo como eso – dijo Sonomi aun sorprendida mientras su prima Nadeshiko ponía a la bebe de nuevo en la cuna – es como si te hubiera entendido.

- Lo se, a mi también me sorprende – dijo mirando a la bebe en la cuna que respiraba con tranquilidad, pequeños conejitos blancos pendían de la cuna en un móvil y Sakura parecía adorarlos, encendió la música del móvil y empezó a girar, la niña no se inmuto siquiera solo siguió durmiendo – duerme Sakura.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando al pequeño bebe en su sueño profundo.

Si ambas mujeres pudieran creer que los bebes soñaban se hubieran sorprendido al ver los sueños de la pequeña bebe en la cuna:

_Podía ver sobre su cabeza el velo de suave gasa blanca que cubría su cuna, era de día podía sentirlo._

_De pronto alguien la levantó de su cuna y se vio en los brazos de una bella mujer de ojos grises, solo la miró un poco, el sol la molestaba mucho, sintió como ambas se movían y salían donde había aun más luz, escuchó la algarabía de mucha gente lejos de ella, pero se podía escuchar._

- _¡Está es la princesa **Sakura** del reino de Clow!_

_Una ovación escandalosa y feliz se desató en ese momento. Sakura se arrebujó en el pecho de su madre, pero se sintió contenta, de algún modo sintió la felicidad de todas esas personas, que estaban felices solo por que ella estaba allí._

_Que agradable_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_3 años_**

Las hojas de las sakuras caían con calma sobre ella, el calor del sol le calentaba la piel por los pequeños huecos entre las hojas, sonrió y sintió que alguien sonreía con ella, un amigo, un niño que la estaba esperando ojala y lo encontrara pronto.

Mientras estaba recostada sobre un suave tejido de lana acolchado y cómodo viendo las hojas jugar con la luz del sol era observada.

- ¿De nuevo está allí? – preguntó el profesor Fujitaka a la espalda de su hermosa esposa que miraba por una ventana.

- Si, parece ser su lugar favorito – dijo sonriente mirando de lado a su esposo que llenaba un vaso de agua para beber - fue una muy buena idea la de ponerle un tejido para que no la moleste la tierra.

Yujitaka abrazó a su esposa y vio a su pequeña hija jugar bajo el árbol de cerezos que había en el jardín de su casa, la principio había parecido ser muy peligroso por que el estanque estaba muy cerca, pero la niña era increíblemente inteligente, solo habían necesitado decirle una sola vez que era peligroso jugar cerca del agua y ella no se acercaba más de lo necesario.

Sakura era una niña inteligente y dulce, realmente hermosa, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, o quizás solo le parecía así por que rara vez sonreía, a veces, solo se quedaba largos ratos mirando el cerezo y como las hojas caían, durante primavera pasaba casi todo su tiempo allí… sola.

Era como si la pequeña niña estuviera de algún modo conectada a las flores de cerezo, perseguía los pequeños pétalos cuando caían casi con embelezo.

Sakura era un bebe muy singular.

Cuando tenía la oportunidad de salir y ver gente siempre era la más entusiasta, solo hacia falta decirle "Sakura vamos a viajar fuera de la cuidad" para que la pequeña saltara de gusto y corriera al auto sin siquiera haberla arreglado. Y parecía beber las caras de otras personas, cuando regresaban a casa ella lucía triste y era cuando más tiempo pasaba sentada bajo el cerezo. Las acciones de la niña eran ciertamente desconcertantes, pero así era la pequeña y la amaban como era.

Ambos padres miraban la escena y parecía que pensaran en lo mismo.

- Podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad – dijo de pronto el profesor Fujitaka – tengo que ir a la biblioteca, ¿Quieren ir?

Su esposa solo sonrió como si con ese gesto le hubiera respondido "dudas que siquiera por un momento Sakura diría que si".

- Sakura – su madre la llamó y la niña volteó a ver a donde la llamaban – vamos a salir a conocer gente.

La pequeña niña se levantó del tejido donde estaba en el piso y corrió donde sus padres.

- _Va'os_ a pasear – dijo con su dulce voz infantil con palabras medio cortadas – _va'os_ a _ve_ gente.

- Si, Sakura vamos a pasear.

La niña abrazó las piernas de su padre y rió verdaderamente contenta, luego corrió a la entrada para que la dejaran salir y entrar al auto.

- Voy por una chaqueta y mi cartera – dijo su padre al ver a la pequeña niña correr por la casa a la puerta – ya sabes es una bomba de relojería cuando le decimos y no estamos listos.

- Lo se, yo iré a buscarle un abrigo y la subiré al auto mientras tanto.

Cuando subía las escaleras para ir por el abrigo para su pequeña niña, Nadeshiko pensaba. Después de todo, cada niño tiene sus particularidades: algunos se obsesionaban por las caricaturas, otros por los deportes. Su Sakura se obsesionaba por conocer personas nuevas, no se explicaba de donde había nacido esa obsesión pero mientras la hiciera feliz no iba a indagar demasiado.

- O_ta san, Oto san_…/ - llamó la niña apurándolos desde abajo.

La hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro sonrió y corrió abajo con el abrigo de su ansiosa hija en los brazos.

"Te voy a encontrar amigo" pensó la pequeña niña, no sabía aun ni siquiera que apariencia tenía la persona que quería encontrar pero sabía que cuando lo hiciera sabría quien era.

Cuando su mamá bajó y le puso un abrigo saltaba impaciente, su mamá con una suave risa abrió la puerta y la dejó salir su papá ya estaba en el auto con la puerta abierta, se apeó dentro en la parte de atrás y esperó que la pusieran en su silla cuando arrancó el auto y empezaron a circular no despegó la vista de la ventanilla, y no lo haría en todo el viaje.

"Te voy a encontrar amigo".

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_5 años_**_._

"Se parece".

Su padre la tenía sobre sus piernas leyendo un libro sobre las ruinas de la antigua Grecia ella pensaba que una de esas construcciones se parecía un poco a las ruinas de Clow, había un jardín que tenía las misma columnas que esas ruinas, no eran iguales, las formas eran diferentes, pero leyendo todos los libros que su padre tenía sabía que pocas cosas en todos los reinos diferentes en realidad se parecían.

- Y han durado por miles de años Sakura – le explicaba su padre mostrándole una fotografía del Partenón – los griegos eran personas muy inteligentes, lograron hacer construcciones que preservaron su historia para todas las futuras generaciones.

- ¿Y por eso lo hicieron? – preguntó con curiosidad – ¿Para que los recordáramos?

- No lo se, pero es lindo pensarlo ¿No lo crees? – le respondió con una sonrisa – poder hacer algo que haga que todos te recuerden después de mucho tiempo. Y no es la única manera, hay muchos modos de hacer cosas que hagan que las personas se acuerden de ti, después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Si, suena lindo.

Desde dentro de la casa Nadeshiko los miraba. Este escenario empezaba a no gustarle demasiado, ahora no solo era común ver a Sakura en el tejido para ella en el cerezo, ahora estaba también su padre mostrándole un grueso libro mientras la niña estaba sentada en sus rodillas.

La niña veía entusiasmada las ilustraciones del libro sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría, pero Nadeshiko no dejaba de preguntarse si no brillarían de la misma manera si jugara en el estanque en compañía de otros niños, la única que había logrado acercarse un poco a Sakura era la hija de Sonomi, Tomoyo que parecía adorar a su hija como si fuera una princesa.

Para su alivio, su esposo se levantó del piso donde estaba la pequeña, pero dejo el libro que hojeaba con ella en el piso que Sakura tomó en sus delgados y pequeños brazos para intentar leer algo. Cuando su esposo entró por la puerta de la cocina ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía como debía decirle esto.

- ¿Qué pasa Nadeshiko? – preguntó Fujitaka al ver la expresión preocupada de su esposa.

- Desiste de eso Fujitaka – dijo con seriedad sin poder mirarlo – ¿No te parece que le pides demasiado?

El joven profesor fue hasta donde su esposa y tomó un mechón de su cabello lo acarició con ternura, su mirada lo contempló con los ojos grises.

- Hay otros casos documentados de niños genios que aprenden a hacer cosas imposibles para su edad – dijo con convicción – creo que nuestra niña es una de ellas.

Nadeshiko miró a su pequeña hija recostada en un tejido nuevo bajo el árbol de Sakura con un largo tomo de la historia de Japón.

Bien, Sakura había demostrado curiosidad por los libros desde muy pequeña, en especial los libros de su padre que eran todos de historia, y apenas había aprendido a leer, había empezado a leer esos libros.

Aun no sabía si eso era posible, leía las palabras con suma claridad y agilidad para su edad, sin duda alguna lo hacia, la había escuchado leerlos en voz alta, pero no sabía si los comprendía, aunque su esposo estaba seguro de eso y la animaba con nuevos libros todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que temes Nadeshiko? – dijo con ternura aun su esposo.

- Que Sakura no tenga una infancia normal – dijo con preocupación controlada – quiero que tenga amigos y se divierta, que se ensucie con lodo, que juegue con muñecas y todas esas cosas, quiero que sea como todos los niños y no pasar horas allí… sola.

Fujitaka miró a su pequeña hija con ojos diferentes, desde que había demostrado esa singular y única habilidad de leer y comprender lo que leía se había excitado imaginando la posibilidad de que fuera una niña genio, si eso era real y se cultivaba lo suficiente le daría acceso a las mejores escuelas y en la rama que ella eligiera la haría famosa y renombrada.

Pero su esposa tenía razón, Sakura era una niña y siempre pasaba demasiado tiempo sola con sus libros.

- Su maestra en el jardín de niños dice que allá también pasa mucho tiempo sola – continuó su esposa recargando una mano en el brazo de su esposo viéndolo a los ojos transmitiéndole involuntariamente su preocupación – que es muy inteligente y siempre coopera, ni siquiera es grosera con otros niños, cuando tiene deseos de jugar lo hace, pero casi siempre está en las ventanas viendo pasar la gente.

Fujitaka miró de nuevo a su hija, desde que recordaba Sakura siempre miraba a la cara a todo el mundo, nunca había desistido de hacerlo, aunque por más que lo pensaba solo le encontraba una explicación que ya era de por si imposible, incongruente.

- A veces creo que… – dijo escogiendo sus palabras – Sakura está buscando a alguien.

- Si – concordó la joven mujer que había pensado mil veces lo mismo aunque no tuviera lógica – yo también lo he pensando.

Pero ¿A quien podría estar buscando una niña de solo 5 años? ¿Quién dentro de su mundo se mantenía fuera de su alcance y buscaba con tanta insistencia? Miró de nuevo a la niña que con el libro grande en las rodillas volteó a arriba a las hojas del cerezo y sonrió como si pudiera ver a alguien.

Sakura, era tan… singular.

En un instante tomó una decisión.

- Sabes que, vayamos al cine – dijo y su esposa rió complacida – busquemos una bonita película para ella y adelantare mis vacaciones, la alejare un poco de los libros y nos ocuparemos de que haga más amigos, al menos por un par de años más, si después ella decide otra cosa…

- Que así sea – dijo su esposa apoyándolo – pero mientras tanto, tratemos de que sea una niña feliz.

Vieron a la pequeña niña cerrar el largo libro y mirar de nuevo sobre su cabeza para ver las hojas verdes del árbol de Sakura, la niña levantó sus manos y sonrió divertida, ambos se preguntaron que significaba y ninguno encontró la respuesta.

Sakura estiró los brazos hacia arriba estirándose, estirándose después de estar tanto tiempo allí.

"Me pregunto que es lo que estás haciendo amigo".

Miró las hojas de los árboles sobre su cabeza que se movieron con un viento de primavera y de nuevo como lo había hecho casi todos los días desde que recordaba se preguntó que estaría haciendo su amigo.

"Espero que estés haciendo algo divertido, mi papá me está enseñando cosas muy interesantes, pero siento que tú estás aprendiendo casas todavía mejores, espero que me las enseñes después".

Y esperó su respuesta que llegó en otra ráfaga de aire primaveral y abrió uno de los libros a sus pies, había una ilustración de una espada china y como si le dijeran ella pensó "te están enseñando a pelear, eh".

Miró de nuevo al árbol y las hojas verde claro y sonrió "bien, cuando podamos vernos yo te contare lo que mi papá me enseña y tú me mostraras como aprendiste a pelear, se que será muy divertido".

- Sakura chan – gritó su mamá desde adentro – vamos al cine ven.

La chica cerró el libro de Grecia a sus pies y empezó a juntar todos los que estaban en el piso, para que no quedaran a la intemperie, dejó al último el libro que el viento había abierto. Miró la espada y sonrió con alegría, él sería un gran espadachín lo sabía sin siquiera haberlo visto una sola ves.

- Te contare también de la película cuando regrese – dijo mirando el árbol a su lado – espera aquí.

Levantó por fin el libro y entró con los tomos con esfuerzo a la casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_7 años_**

Había llegado.

Era fácil saber cuando Sakura había llegado a casa por que la casa se llenaba de sonido, Mokona el cachorro que tenía su casa afuera, la saludaba con entusiasmo cada vez que llegaba saltando de alegría más como un conejo blanco que como un cachorro de _pudle, _la niña lo acariciaba y después entraba a la casa, quitándose primero los patines en la entrada y calzando las pantuflas.

- Okasan.

Nadeshiko dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que entraba a la cocina cargando su mochila en las manos, lucía radiante y contenta.

- Sakura chan – dijo con una sonrisa y secando sus manos del agua que usaba para cocinar en un delantal blanco – ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

- Muy bien mamá – dijo con una sonrisa – todos mis compañeros son muy amables y la profesora es muy inteligente y bonita.

- Me alegra mucho eso Sakura.

En los ojos de su hija pudo ver algo que no le quería o no sabía como decirle, así que bajó la flama de la comida y la animó a sentarse con ella en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura? – le preguntó con seriedad pero tranquilamente

La niña nerviosa sufrió un leve sonrojo en su mejilla derecha – lo que siempre había causado su gracia a menos que estuviera realmente apenada solo se sonrojaba de su mejilla derecha – y su expresión se volvía un poco más infantil.

- Es solo algo que se me ocurrió por un comentario que hizo la profesora – dijo por fin la pequeña.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – le preguntó Nadeshiko con curiosidad.

- El día de hoy nos pidió que escribiéramos un cuento para presentarnos con nuestros compañeros – su sonrisa se desdibujo un poco – yo… invente, una historia sobre una princesa y a todos les gusto mucho, la maestra dijo que era un cuento realmente bueno, el mejor de la clase.

- Eso es lo que te ha apenado – su hija respondió con un profundo ademán y luego dejo sus ojos sobre su falda tableada y su expresión pareció madurar por lo menos 10 años – pero eso no ha sido todo, ¿Verdad hija?

Sakura miró a su madre con tristeza, no sabía como decirle esto, había guardado el secreto de sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos por tanto tiempo que…

- Okasan, yo quiero hacer un libro – dijo por fin decidida a no darle demasiados detalles, solo los necesarios para que pudiera ayudarla – pero un libro que hable solo de mi y no quisiera…

"No quisiera que nadie más viera" intuyó su madre.

- Tú hablas de un diario – la animó – ¿No Sakura?

- ¿Un diario?

- Si, un diario es un libro donde escribes de tu vida – le explicó su madre – así si un día llegas a olvidar las cosas que hiciste antes, todo estará en el libro y no lo olvidaras y solo tú puedes leer ese diario

- Si – dijo emocionada la pequeña niña – eso es justo lo que yo quiero, quiero tener un recuerdo por escrito.

- Oh Sakura, suenas como si te preocupara perder la memoria, pero todos perdemos memorias con los años, realmente yo no recuerdo mucho de las cosas que yo hacia a tu edad.

- Pero yo debo recordarlo – dijo con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó su madre desconcertada por su intensa emoción.

- Para… - no podía decírselo, si le explicara nunca lo entendería – para recordar Okasan.

Nadeshiko miró a su hija regresar de nuevo sus ojos a las tablas de su falda escolar, la sorprendía a veces que Sakura se portara a veces más como una adolescente de 17 que como una niña de 7 pero había entendido hacia mucho que Sakura estaba muy adelantada a su edad.

- Bien – dijo uniendo sus manos la joven mujer en una palmada que debía ser emocionada – déjame terminar de cocinar y te acompañare yo misma al almacén para que busquemos el cuaderno para tu diario.

- Gracias mamá – dijo mirándola con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura salio de la cocina dejando sola a su madre.

Cada vez le era un poco más difícil aparentar. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, toda su habitación estaba repleta de libros, de leyendas e historia, en su escritorio estaban sus útiles escolares normales, su lámpara y reloj despertador, arriba de su cama una repisa llena de peluches y muñecas que rara vez usaba para jugar. Solía hacerlo cuando Tomoyo venia a visitarla.

Con los años había aprendido a ser como todos los demás aunque por dentro nunca lo había sido, su vida y su vida pasada conjugadas la habían hecho ser diferente aunque se esforzara por no parecerlo.

Después de todo, desde que tenía solo un año ella tenía mucho más dentro de ella, en su mente.

Dejando su mochila colgada del respaldo de la silla abrió su armario y empezó a buscar un atuendo de casa y para salir al almacén.

Al principio no había sido tan duro, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar paulatinamente desde que tenía uno y hasta el año pasado, desde los 6 años ella había tenido que entender todos esos recuerdos que le llegaban en sueños, pero cuando lo había recordado, toda su vida había empezado a tener un verdadero sentido.

Recordaba que desde muy pequeña siempre sentía que debía conocer personas nuevas aunque no supiera por que era tan necesario. Pero una vez que aquel niño de ojos ámbares le había sonreído en sus sueños con timidez y se había presentado con ella había tenido sentido.

Ella estaba siempre buscando a Syaoran, ese niño de ojos marrones estaba en algún lado y era muy importante que lo encontrara.

Era muy importante no olvidar.

Era primordial también que fuera completamente normal, sus padres la amaban mucho y siempre se preocupaban por ella, por que fuera feliz y ella los amaba también así que trataba de ser normal por ellos.

Pero ella, la una vez copia de la princesa de Clow no era del todo normal.

Y no sería completamente feliz hasta que no encontrara a Syaoran… su persona más importante.

- Listo hija.

Sakura le sonrió a su madre que estaba ya en el portal de su habitación con la cartera en las manos. Ella abrochó unos últimos botones de su vestido amarillo y alisando las arrugas imaginarias respondió.

- Si.

Su madre le extendió la mano y ella la tomó para bajar las escaleras con ella rumbo a la salida donde estaba estacionado el auto.

Tenía que escribirlo todo, todo lo que recordara de su vida en el país de Clow y todo lo que habían hecho, no sabía que es lo que le deparaba el destino, lo único que tenía ahora eran sus recuerdos y su presente y la esperanza en el futuro de encontrar a Syaoran, cuando lo encontrara todo estaría mucho mejor, tenía un importante motivo para recordar.

- Quizás también debería escribir mi vida de ahora – no sabía aun cuando lo encontraría, pero si escribir su vida actual tendrían aun así muchos recuerdos que compartir, deseó estar bajo el cerezo en ese momento y proyectar sus sentimientos a Syaoran donde quiera que este estuviera, pedirle que guardara sus recuerdos de él para ella y un día intercambiarlos.

Nadeshiko miró a su hija con curiosidad mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad "¿Mi vida ahora?", antes de arrancar puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija y la acarició con ternura, Sakura volteó a verla con una sonrisa, y Nadeshiko empezó a preguntarse que tan sincera era esa sonrisa, sentía a veces como si Sakura sonriera por que a ella le agradaba verla así, pero no sabía si la sonrisa nacía de su corazón.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_9 años_**

_No entendía el por que pero nunca me gustó, el hecho de que Syaoran no sonriera casi nunca y cuando lo hacia, parecía que lo hacia solo para que las personas a su alrededor se sintieran más cómodas. Esa mañana tuve una gran idea_

_Lo invitaría a hacer una de las cosas que más me gustaban en todo el reino, cuando cayó la tarde fui a su casa y ellos no estaban así que esperé en la puerta con impaciencia, si el sol se iba antes de que ellos regresaran ya no tendríamos tiempo de mirar._

_Por suerte solo uno poco tiempo después vi a Syaoran y a su papá llegar cargados de viejas tablillas de madera, salté de mi lugar y me dirigí a donde estaban, apenas podía ver el rostro de Syaoran por en medio de las tablillas, pero le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa._

- _Syaoran kun, Fujitaka san – los saludé con alegría – hola, buenas tardes._

- _Buenas tardes Hime sama – me saludó el amable arqueólogo._

- _Hime sama – dijo con propiedad Syaoran._

- _Fujitaka san, quiero pedirle un favor ¿Puede venir Syaoran un momento conmigo a ver algo?_

- _¿Algo?_

- _Si, no nos tardaremos mucho._

_El señor Fujitaka lo pensó por un momento, mientras yo miraba nerviosa el sol._

- _Está bien, pero solo si Syaoran también quiere ir._

_Miré a Syaoran con ilusión y una sonrisa, deseaba tanto que lo viera que él asintió con la cabeza. _

_Solo esperé a que entraran a la casa para dejar las tablillas que venían cargando y salio después con prisa, lo tomé de una mano y eché a correr, apenas teníamos tiempo, solo en un minuto llegamos al gran nido de aves. La gente lo había construido por que allí a menudo llegaban aves que se usaban para comer, pero llegaban tantas que apenas se notaba las que tomaban, subimos por las altas escaleras, eran muchas pero sobre mi cabeza empecé a ver a las primeras aves moverse._

- _Vamos Syaoran kun, ya casi llegamos._

_Y justo cuando llegamos hasta la parte más alta, como si nos hubieran estado esperando, miles de aves blancas como la nieve atravesaron el cielo cubriéndolo todo a su paso, la luz del sol del atardecer apenas se colaba entre las alas y plumas que caían alrededor de nosotros._

- _¡Aquí siempre pasan muchos pájaros a está hora! – dije y lo volteé a ver, miraba el cielo embelezado – y es que son tan blancos y hermosos ¡Que me moría por que los vieras!_

_Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que nuestras manos no se habían soltado nunca por que sentí un leve apretón sobre ella que me hizo mirarlo de nuevo, y entonces hizo lo que tanto había estado esperando desde que lo conocí._

- _Gracias – dijo mi querido Syaoran con la sonrisa más limpia y linda que había visto alguna vez._

- _¡Lo logre! – dije gritando emocionada y feliz – ¡Syaoran kun, sonreíste!_

Nadeshiko sostuvo la hoja en sus manos asombrada, sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela, Sakura estaba en clase de gimnasia del otro lado, jugaba _basquetball_ con otras compañeras, divertida y risueña.

Los años que había pasado ya en el colegio le habían hecho bien, no era tan común verla ahora pegada a los libros y había hecho muchos amigos, aunque aun así seguía siendo un tanto tímida, pero era alegre y calida con sus amigas.

Aun así siempre que salían a algún lugar a vacacionar o de visita ella seguía mirando a todas las personas sin excepción. Buscando.

"Quiero crear solo buenos recuerdos y guardarlos para compartirlos un día con alguien, sería agradable saber que tengo muchos buenos recuerdos que compartir con él", le había dicho una vez y ahora pensaba que las piezas encajaban, ella estaba escribiendo esos diarios para alguien, y las historias igual.

Ella, como su profesora, aunque nunca habían leído sus historias pensaban realmente que eran historias fascinantes, está hoja había sido encontrada solo por casualidad por la profesora en el pasillo del salón el día anterior cuando se retiraba y todos los alumnos ya habían ido a casa.

En ningún lugar se notaba que fuera Sakura la protagonista, pero sabía que era así, la hoja estaba enmarcada por el formal diseño que ella había escogido de su último diario de la veintena que llevaba desde que los habían empezado.

Aunque ahora pensaba que no todos debían ser diarios, muchos de ellos debían ser parte de está historia que ella estaba escribiendo.

No le diría que lo había leído, ella quizás se molestaría, había sido terriblemente celosa de esos cuadernos para que nadie los leyera.

- Solo Syaoran…

No sabía si su hija realmente habría conocido a un chico que se llamara Syaoran, pero no lo creía, solo de algún lado debía haber sacado el nombre y había bautizado al joven de sus historias con ese nombre, y quizás, se habían enamorado de él, todas las niñas de esa edad se enamoraban de alguna manera, por que no de un personaje de un libro que ella misma escribía.

No, se llevaría la hoja a casa y la dejaría caer bajo su cama, ella quizás pensaría que se había desprendido de su cuaderno allí y nadie había tenido que verla.

Se levantó del banco en el patio yéndose del lugar, Sakura no la había visto así que no tenía que saber que había estado allí.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_11 años._**

- Syaoran…

Tomoyo vio a su querida amiga Sakura reclinada sobre el cerezo de su casa, como casi siempre, la chica tenía la expresión más angelical del mundo mientras su cuerpo entero, de rodillas a cabeza estaban sobre el cerezo, recostada contra él con una genuina y calida sonrisa.

Casi deseó haber traído su cámara para poder captarla de ese modo.

De pronto su sonrojó mucho y su cabeza se inclinó suavemente como si fuera besada por alguien. Y Tomoyo sintió un escalofrió, como si alguien realmente estuviera allí, no se atrevió a moverse o llamarla, era como entrar en la misma habitación de una pareja en busca de intimidad y se sintió una intrusa.

"El día de hoy he recordado nuestra estadía en el mundo de los sueños Syaoran… ahora que lo puedo ver en retrospectiva puedo ver lo mucho que te dolió ese momento"

Sakura pensó contra el árbol, desde el primer día que la habían dejado salir y había sentido la presencia de ese árbol de cerezo supo que había una conexión con él, siempre que estaba a su lado sentía que no estaba sola, y pensaba, creía o deseaba creer que él podía escucharla. Odiaba pensar que estaban tan lejos uno del otro que no había manera de comunicarse.

Habían pasado ya 11 años, 11 largos años de todos los días buscar su rostro entre la gente y no encontrarlo, y se había esforzado por poder ver los de cada persona que se atravesara en su camino.

Desde los 10 años los recuerdos habían llegado en multiplicada velocidad, hasta que había tenido más o menos nueve los recuerdos seguían al parecer la sincronía de su edad, pero desde hacia un año los sueños eran vertiginosos, prácticamente casi todo el tiempo tenía sueño y en sus sueños empezaron a llegar todos esos recuerdos.

Al principio se sentían incompletos, pero mientras fueron pasando uno tras otro se dio cuenta de por que, ella había sido despojada de sus recuerdos y estaba como hueca, y mientras viajaban por los diferentes mundos iba llenándose más y más.

Y en esos momentos, por increíble que eso fuera no podía recocer a Syaoran, lo había visto durante toda su niñez pero no podía reconocerlo, no fue si no hasta que dijo su nombre en sus sueños y ella despertó supo quien era. Era extraño dormida, dentro de sus sueños no lo reconocía, pero despierta sabía perfectamente bien quien era.

Era tan extraño, pero después comprendió, los velados comentarios que Fay y Kurogane hacían le dieron a entender que los recuerdos que tenía se Syaoran los tenía la bruja de las dimensiones, el pago por la habilidad de cruzar las dimensiones.

Que duro y que difícil, pero aun así Syaoran no la había abandonado nunca, aunque ella lo tratara como a un extraño al principio se había quedado con él y después lo que había descubierto de su real esencia y lo que había pasado, alejarlos a los dos, y volverlo a reunir solo en un momento tan duro.

Cuanto debió dolerle a él verse obligado a hacer lo que había hecho, cuanto le dolió a ella no poderle decir lo que quería decirle. Ahora solo les quedaba la esperanza de volverse a ver.

¿Y si la bruja de las dimensiones los había engañado? Si les había dicho que nacerían en el mismo mundo y dimensión solo para apaciguarlos y sacarlos de las manos de _Fei Wan._ La bruja no había parecido nunca una mala persona, siempre que le pedían ayuda, aunque cobrara su precio nunca la había negado. Pero es que el mundo era tan grande, solo Japón era tan grande, que podía pasarse la vida buscando y no encontrarlo hasta que su ultimo suspiro pudiera salir de su pecho.

Al menos por medio del árbol de Sakura podría hacerle llegar sus sentimientos, lo sabía, lo sentía.

"Solo quiero que sepas Syaoran que desde el primer instante supe que no lo hacías por tu libre voluntad, que eras tan prisionero del rey demonio como lo éramos todos nosotros, Fai, Kurogane, y yo, todos de un modo u otro fuimos controlados por ese monstruo, pero tú más que nadie, tú no tenían libre voluntad ni siquiera de tu corazón, por eso nunca podría culparte… desearía tanto verte mi querido Syaoran"

Inclinada sobre el árbol envió todos sus sentimientos calidos y amorosos, esperando que las hojas de Sakura llevaran sus pensamientos hasta donde él estaba, si solo pudiera por un momento sentir los de él de regreso.

Los necesitaba tanto.

"Todo lo que quería decirte ese día era lo mucho que te quería, que desde que nos conocimos supe que había una conexión entre tú y yo, que era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, lo que tú y yo sentíamos era un vinculo imposible de romper y aun el día de hoy lo es, sigues siendo la persona más importante y especial para mi… deseo poder encontrarte pronto Syaoran, más que nada en el mundo deseo poder encontrarte pronto".

Sonrió, sonrió para él donde quiera que estuviera.

"Te quiero Syaoran, con toda mi alma y mi corazón yo te quiero".

Si fue real o no, no podía saberlo, pero sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, cerró los ojos fuertemente para que esa impresión no se fuera y por un momento, con los ojos cerrados pudo ver a Syaoran, vestido con un traje verde estilo chino, descalzo, empuñando una espada en su mano, pero alegre y emocionado, quiso pensar que por poderla ver por un momento.

Inclinó su cabeza contra su calida mano y él acercó su cabeza a su oído y podía jurar que susurró:

"Yo también te amo".

Sitió su corazón latir muy rápido cuando posó sus labios sobre su mejilla con tanta ternura que sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

- Sakura chan.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y la presencia de Syaoran desapareció, buscó a su alrededor y no había nadie, sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas y perdió la fuerza de sus piernas, cayó al piso conmocionada.

- Sakura chan, Sakura chan.

Tomoyo fue hasta el lugar donde su querida prima estaba arrodillada y llorando a mares, sabía que no debían haberla llamado, pero en un instante Sakura parecía que estaba a punto de abandonar su cuerpo e irse que la asustó y su nombre salio sin su permiso de su boca.

- ¡Sakura chan!

Sakura miró a su prima y las lágrimas vinieron con más fuerza, se reclinó sobre el regazo de Tomoyo y lloró con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura? – dijo angustiada, nunca había visto a Sakura llorar así, le partía el corazón verla hacerlo.

- Lo extraño tanto Tomoyo – dijo con lagrimas calientes bajando por sus ojos – tanto que siento que el aire me falta al no tenerlo, quiero verlo, con toda mi alma deseo verlo y no lo encuentro.

Tomoyo no entendió lo que su prima decía, pero supo que su sentimiento era autentico, Sakura deseaba encontrar a alguien, todos sabían que así era aunque no supieran a quien, si solo ella pudiera ayudarla.

- ¿A quien Sakura? – preguntó – ¿A quien debes encontrar?

- A Syaoran, quiero verlo, necesito verlo.

Ella no logro que le dijera nada más, solo su nombre.

Bien, su familia era rica, y si tenía que invertir cada peso que ella tuviera lo haría, pero encontraría al tal Syaoran para ella, costara, lo que costara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_12 años_**

_Mi querido Syaoran, mientras más pasa el tiempo más pierdo la calma, han pasado 12 años y aun no he sabido nada de ti… te extraño, te extraño más de lo que alguna vez he extrañado a alguien._

_¿Me pregunto si tú sientes lo mismo?_

_Igual que antes, me quedo las noches en vela pensando si tú me extrañarás tanto como lo hago yo contigo, me pregunto que estarás haciendo, o si de verdad me recuerdas como yo a ti, no he vuelto a sentir tu presencia desde hace un año y todo mundo se ha dado cuenta de que me hace profundamente infeliz._

_Sabes la semana pasada iba por la calle y en una esquina vi a un chico, con tu misma estatura y tu mismo cabello, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y corrí en pos de él, casi lo pierdo en una calle concurrida pero logré verlo parado en un puesto de revistas saludando a alguien._

_Corrí hacia él pero cuando estuve a un par de pasos volteó al lugar donde yo estaba y supe que no eras tú, incluso aunque tenía tus ojos castaños no estabas detrás de ellos._

_Toda la semana me he sentido algo así como enferma, la verdad no se que hacer para controlar lo que siento, si solo pudiera verte una vez más, si solo supiera que en realidad estamos en el mismo mundo y dimensión, si al menos pudiera sentirte otra vez, no pediría más._

_No he vuelto a tener sueños, ningún recuerdo sobre ti o sobre mi, en mis sueños solo estoy en un limbo, vi una vez el joven que se parecía mucho a ti y pude hablar con él, pero nada más._

_Estoy en ese limbo y no alcanzo nada más, ¿Cómo fue que salí de allí? Realmente quisiera saberlo._

_¿Realmente nos reencontraremos Syaoran? _

_¿Realmente nos volveremos a ver?_

Sakura cerró su diario y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, el reloj a su lado marcaba las 4:33 a.m. pero el sueño no venia, y no lo haría esa noche, se asomó por su ventana y miró las estrellas, cerró sus ojos y pidió, con todo su corazón pidió.

"_Por favor, solo quiero volverlo a ver_"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_13 años_**

- Sakura san.

Sakura volteó a ver a su espalda, un chico de cabello negro se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, ella le respondió el gesto por cortesía.

- ¿Sakura san verdad? – dijo a un lado de ella en un instante.

- Si – respondió ella con amabilidad.

- ¿Le importa que le acompañe? – preguntó el joven.

- Bueno…

- Por favor – no la dejo darle una excusa – me agradaría mucho que cruzara unas palabras conmigo, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa.

El nombre de pronto se puso en neón brillante en su cabeza, Eriol era el chico que tanto le gustaba a su prima Tomoyo.

- Está bien Hiraguizawa kun.

Echó a andar con pasos calmados y el chico la siguió.

- ¿Te ha gustado la secundaria? – le preguntó abriendo un tema de conversación.

- Es bonita – dijo sin demasiada emoción.

- Estuvo buscando a alguien todo el día – preguntó de nuevo – ¿Esperaba que algún conocido estuviera en la misma escuela?

Sakura sonrió con cierta amargura, aun después de 13 años no se había podido quitar el habito, lo cierto era que si, durante todo el día había estado mirando con atención a la mayoría de los chicos de su aula y los que habían pasado cerca, en el descanso había recorrido casi todo lo que le dio tiempo observando, quizás debería ser más discreta.

- Si, un querido amigo que no he visto en mucho tiempo – respondió al fin.

- De la forma en que lo buscaba supongo que será realmente muy querido.

- Lo es, es… - "la persona más importante para mi, mi persona especial" – mucho.

- Que afortunado, debe ser todo un lujo contar con el aprecio de una muchacha tan bonita como tú Sakura san.

Campanas de alerta sonaron dentro de Sakura, el curso de esa conversación no le gustaba, el chico que Tomoyo quería debía decirle bonita a Tomoyo, y solo a Tomoyo, no tenía que decírselo a ella.

- Gracias – algo cambió en el ambiente, siempre se le había dado bien leer los sentimientos de las demás personas y no le gusto lo que sintió de este chico en particular, ella no era la indicada, nunca podría corresponder sentimientos como este, salvo con una sola persona y ciertamente no era él.

- Sakura san…

- Tengo que irme – dijo un poco incomoda.

- Por favor espera – dijo y se puso delante de ella – no creo haber dicho nada malo para que quiera irse sin mi, había aceptado mi compañía.

- Pero una chica puede cambiar de parecer cuando quiera, chico.

Sakura volteó a ver a tres chicas paradas en una esquina una chica de largo cabello azulado, junto con otra de un rubio cenizo que eran lideradas con otra chica de cabello oscuro algo desmadejado con actitud desafiante.

- Nadie te ha preguntado – dijo Eriol volteándola a ver – Hikaru.

- No – dijo sin abandonar su pose – pero la chica ha sido demasiado tímida y distraída como para darse cuenta de la clase de casanova que has demostrado ser.

- ¿Casanova?

Hikaru casi se va de frente contra el piso, ¿Era posible que la chica ni siquiera supiera lo que el termino significaba? Sabía que había personas distraídas, pero no era posible que tanto.

- Sakura san – la llamó la chica de cabello azulado – ¿Quiere caminar con él? Si es así nosotras nos iremos en este momento.

Sakura miró al trío de chicas y luego a Hiraguizawa, lo que más la apenaba de esto es que Sakura había sentido más que ninguna otra cosa, las intenciones románticas de Eriol. Y tendría que comentarle eso a Tomoyo.

- Lo siento Hiraguizawa.

- Como guste, Sakura san.

El chico echó a andar con molestia delante de ellas dejándolas solas, la de cabello desmadejado le gruñó cuando paso a su lado y el chico brincó un momento asustado, luego las 4 se arrojaron a reír.

- Gracias – dijo Sakura una vez que estuvieron las tres solas – la verdad no supe ni como me metí en una situación tan incomoda.

- Creo que eres demasiado distraída para no darte cuenta de las intenciones de Hiraguizawa o de la mitad de la clase para el caso - le dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa, la joven de ojos verdes esmeralda había puesto en revolución las hormonas de la mitad de la clase, más que solo una chica de 13 años parecía que entre ellos hubiera una de 18, todos se habían visto atraídos a ella, ni siquiera era más alta que las demás, quizás era la forma en que los había mirado a todos, con tanta ansiedad.

- Hikaru –a regañó la chica de cabello cebada.

- Pero es la verdad – se defendió la aludida.

- Si, pero no tienes que ser tan directa – dijo con amabilidad la chica de cabello azulado – discúlpala, no tiene ni idea de lo que significan los buenos modales. Yo soy Umi

- Mucho gusto – dijo con una leve inclinación – yo soy sakura

- Y yo soy Fuu – dijo la rubia con el mismo gesto – mucho gusto Sakura san.

- Hikaru – dijo la última solo levantando su mano.

- Mucho gusto, Umi san, Fuu san e Hikaru san.

- ¿Vas en está dirección? – le preguntó Umi.

- Si – respondió – Vivo como a 4 calles más.

- En ese caso quizás podamos ir juntas por las mañanas al colegio – dijo Fuu con una amable sonrisa – nosotras también vivimos por allí, en los departamentos Hanasaki

- Oh, están muy cerca de mi casa – dijo sorprendida, había pasado por allí esa mañana camino al colegio – vivo solo un bloque abajo.

- De paso quizás todas podamos levantarnos temprano – dijo la rubia mirando a la castaña – si prometemos recogerte para clases, eso obligaría a una de nosotras que no es tan puntual

- ¿Van todas en primero? – preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Las tres chicas la miraron y después de un segundo se echaron a reír.

- Oh Sakura san – dijo siendo Umi la primera en calmarse – vamos en el mismo salón.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sonrojada Sakura.

- Si.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes.

La verdad era que siempre estaba mirando a los chicos, no necesariamente a las chicas así que eso solía pasar muy a menudo.

Sin más las tres chicas echaron a andar con dirección a casa, de algún modo Sakura pronto se sintió parte del grupo, se había sentido preocupada por que Tomoyo no podía recogerla para ir al colegio por las mañanas por que iba a la compañía de su mamá a firmar papeles que su mamá le había delegado, y sería así todo el tiempo y por las tardes tenía que correr al club de canto, así que conocer a esas tres chicas era muy bueno.

- ¿Han visto lo guapo que es el profesor de historia? – dijo Hikaru continuando con otra platica diferente – además luce tan joven, imposible que sea tan bueno.

- Eto… - la joven de cabello cebada no supo que responder.

- ¿Tu que piensas Sakura san? – le preguntó con una sonrisa Umi.

- Bueno – dijo un poco apenada Sakura – el profesor Fujitaka es mi papá así que no se que debo decir.

Las tres chicas se sonrojaron vivamente y está vez fue Sakura quien sonrió levemente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_14 años_**

_Mi querido Syaoran, tengo un presentimiento, no puedo explicarlo, pero siento que pronto voy a encontrarte, desde el día de hoy, 1 de abril, que es nuestro cumpleaños, siento que algo en el ambiente a mi alrededor ha cambiado, ha pasado mucho tiempo y empiezo a pensar que todo ese tiempo que ha pasado, ha servido para que nuestro amor finalmente madure y se haga tan grande como solía ser._

_Sabes, fue a está misma edad, la primera vez que me di cuenta realmente lo mucho que te quería, ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que había estado tan enferma y habías sostenido mi mano toda la noche? En aquella ocasión, soñé con toda una vida de esa forma, vernos a los dos en la misma habitación, recostados en la misma cama y sosteniendo nuestras manos mientras dormíamos._

_En esa ocasión supe que quería estar contigo siempre, todo el tiempo, y supe con toda seguridad, no solo que me gustabas o que te quería, si no realmente que eras la persona más especial para mi. _

_Y que te amaba._

_No se como lo se, pero tengo la seguridad de que te encontrare, por eso te pido que esperes un poco más, solo un poco más y te prometo que estaremos finalmente juntos._

_Solo un poco más Syaoran, prometo que voy a encontrarte._

Sakura cerró el diario y ató la cinta que lo cerraba y miró hacia arriba, una farola de luz azul estaba sobre su cabeza iluminando la media noche.

Su familia había hecho una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños, todos sus amigos habían ido: Tomoyo, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu también habían estado allí, incluso Eriol que finalmente había sentado cabeza con Tomoyo, además de muchos otros compañeros de colegio. Había sido una linda fiesta y se había divertido de verdad mucho.

"Sakura"

Pero al final cuando todos se habían ido y se había podido recostar contra el árbol de sakuras, se había sentido muy bien, su mamá estaba lavando la vajilla en la cocina, desde allí la podía ver y su papá estaba a su lado secándola, estaba sola en el patio, pero no se sintió sola, después de un par de años de no sentir la presencia de Syaoran este había regresado, no sabía como o por que se había mantenido apartado, pero no importaba, sentirlo de nuevo le dio la seguridad de que sin duda alguna lo volvería a ver. Pronto.

"Tengo la seguridad de que te encontraré pronto Syaoran, por favor solo espera un poco más".

Un viento calido le llego de algún lugar con un roció de pétalos de Sakura y supo que él de algún modo había dicho "siempre te esperaré" y sonrió feliz.

Verdaderamente feliz.

_Fin capitulo 1_

_Domingo 06 de septiembre de 2009_

_1:02 p.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Nota de autora_**_: que puedo decir, cuando llegue a este capitulo en particular y solo vimos a una Sakura como de 15 años parada bajo el cerezo en hong kong no pude evitar preguntarme como fue su vida antes por dios, después de que la bruja les dijo que lo recordarían todo y se volverían a encontrar yo no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, me esperaba siquiera un beso en el reencuentro pero las CLAMP siempre nos dejas con las ganas y después pues todo esto se me vino a la mente, pequeños fragmentos de su vida buscándose uno al otro, solo pequeños por que si me pongo a darles detalles jamás termino este fic – y de por si ya llevamos 30 paginas – y la verdad no se que podría contarles y que no, aun ni siquiera se si ella lo recordó finalmente en su reencarnación pero espero que si, de todos modos ya lo puse._

_Ahora sigue Syaoran, que será ligeramente diferente, pero esperen a verlo. _

_publico esta historia despues de usasemana dehaber leido el final del manga asi que pido persmiso para las cosas que ya todos leimos y saben y ven que no estan claras pero despues de ese final.... ya no puedo decir nada para defenderme..... cielos que final, pero al menos ya fue el final e igual que ranma un final tan abierto puede versele el lado amable, sirve para imaginar y hacer realidad todo eso que hubiesemos deseado ver y aqui esta una ligera version_

_Bueno sin más me despido_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_

* * *

/ Sakura obviamente está tratando de decir Okasan o Otousan padre y madre en japonés, entrecortadamente como un bebe lo hace


	2. Syaoran

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_15 Años_

_Por Mimi chan_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 2_**

_"Si las cosas que hiciste fueron un pecado, entonces quiero cargar ese pecado contigo. Y no me importa si algún día tendré que ser castigada por ello, yo solo quiero estar contigo"_

_"Finalmente puedo decírtelo… te amo"_

_"Yo también te amo"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Syaoran**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_1 mes_**

- ¡Es tan lindo! – dijo la chica de largo cabello marrón con adoración.

- Claro que es lindo, es nuestro hermano – le respondió una más de cabello corto.

- ¡Y tan pequeño! – dijo otra chica más de cabello rizado a su lado.

- ¡Y rechonchito como un pequeño lechón! – dijo una chica más de cabello largo y sostenido detrás de su nuca.

- ¡No compares a nuestro hermano con un lechón! – dijo molesta la chica de cabello corto.

- Pero es la verdad – le respondió la aludida.

Las 4 jóvenes no dejaban de mirar la cuna donde su pequeño hermano menor descansaba, su madre dormía placidamente en otra habitación mientras que ellas se habían quedado a su cuidado.

Gran cosa, Syaoran siempre estaba durmiendo.

Pero en todas y cada una, desde la mayor hasta la más pequeña despertaba ese sentimiento propio de los recién nacidos, que eran criaturas, pequeñas y delicadas, increíblemente frágiles que podrían sufrir cualquier tipo de daño si no eran cuidadas prácticamente las 24 horas del día, así se dedicara el 80 x 100 de esas horas dormido.

- ¿Está mal que este más feliz, por mí que por él de que haya llegado? – dijo la joven menor de cabello rizado con solo 12 años.

- Si está mal Shie fa – dijo la mayor de 16.

Pero de algún modo sabía que no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con ella.

En la familia había una tradición muy antigua, esta decía que el primer varón de cada generación sería el heredero de está. Lo que significaba toda una vida de trabajo y estudio de la magia china de la cual era dueña su familia desde hacia muchísimos años. De no haber llegado Syaoran, bien hubieran escogido al esposo de la primera en casarse – que hubiese sido la mayor – o bien delegado el conocimiento a todas ellas con la esperanza de que está transmitiera el conocimiento a su hijo. Tal como había pasado con su propia madre.

- Pero te amaremos mucho Syaoran – dijo Fei Mei, la joven de cabello largo detrás de su nuca que tenía 15 años – lo prometemos ¿Verdad?

- Claro que si – dijo la última de ellas, Fut Tiey, de cabello largo y suelto sobre su espalda, de 13 años – será duro para ti, pero te prometemos que nunca vas a tener que pasar por eso tu solo.

La mayor de ellas miró a su hermanas con ternura y luego al bebe en la cuna que dormía como si el mundo no existiera a su alrededor.

Sus hermanas tenían razón, sería duro para él, tendría que crecer muy rápido, pero si estaba en las manos de todas ellas, se asegurarían de que también jugara y riera y fuera feliz, costara lo que costara, él era un regalo para toda la familia después de que todos los médicos habían dicho que su madre no podría volver a embarazarse desde hacia 12 años, el año pasado su madre había anunciado que estaba embarazada y que este sería el heredero de la familia.

Era como si su madre hubiera sabido desde un principio que sería un niño.

En ese momento el bebe giró su cabeza y empezó a abrir sus ojos y todas quedaron quietas y frías.

- ¡Wow! – expresó Shie Fa, la menor.

- No sabía que los bebes tenían ojos así – dijo Fei Mei, la joven de cabello rizado.

- No los tienen – dijo Fan – Ren, la mayor

- Son tan… - dijo, Fut Tiey, la joven de larga cabellera sobre su espalda - Claros…

- Y ámbar – dijo la mayor.

Las 4 hermanas quedaron viendo al bebe con fascinación, no habían visto a muchos bebes sin duda, pero sabían que no era normal que Syaoran tuviera los ojos tan claros y límpidos, eran grandes, enormes en realidad y resplandecían de un café claro tan suave que parecía dorado, ambarinos, hermosos. Las miró a todas ellas desde la cuna y después sonrió con adoración.

Fue la mayor la que lo sostuvo en brazos y pronto todas las hermanas estaban a su alrededor apretándose unas contra otras para tener espacio para mirarlo de cerca.

- Hola Xiao Lang – dijo la mayor – todas nosotras somos tus hermanas.

El bebe giró a ver arriba, sus ojos miraron a un lado luego a otro y todas quedaron de nuevo quietas y sorprendidas ¿Sería normal que un bebe hiciera eso?

- Bienvenido Xiao Lang – dijo la menor sosteniendo una manita.

- Te cuidaremos muy bien – dijo la siguiente de 13.

- Aquí serás feliz – dijo la joven de largo cabello suelto acariciando un pequeño remolino de cabello castaño en la cabeza del bebe.

- Y estarás seguro – dijo la mayor.

El bebe sonrió una vez más y cerró sus ojos, pronto se sumió en un profundo sueño. Todas sus hermanas guardaron silencio y volvieron a recostar al bebe en la cama.

- Dulces sueños Syaoran – dijeron todas casi al unísono y sonrieron.

- Vayan afuera – dijo Fan Ren – vean si mamá necesita algo, no podemos estar todas aquí.

- Está bien.

Y tan calladas como podían salieron todas de la habitación, la joven de cabello corto que se quedó con él apoyó su cabeza contra la barandilla de la cuna y miró a su hermanito.

El pequeño Syaoran Lee.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_3 años_**

La primavera acababa de entrar por la puerta principal de la casa, el aire y el sol de la estación hacían calida y agradable toda la casa, ella estaba estudiando en una silla bajo una sombrilla de seda verde en uno de los solares de la casa. Interrumpió su lectura cuando sintió como se acercaba la anciana mujer que vivía desde hacia ya 3 años en su casa.

Una anciana sacerdotisa había sido invitada a ser la tutora de Syaoran como la tradición lo exigía, ella prepararía a Syaoran espiritualmente durante todo su aprendizaje en la magia y los demás entrenamientos que debiera obtener como parte de su herencia.

Todos los días desde que había cumplido un año ella pasaba una hora completa meditando y haciendo conjuros sobre Syaoran para protegerlo y hacerlo más fuerte.

- Señora Lee… - hizo una inclinación respetuosa la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Cómo está Syaoran? – Preguntó dejando el libro a un lado de ella sobre una mesa donde estaba también posada una taza de te.

- Descansando – dijo la anciana sacerdotisa – ha adelantado muchísimo en su preparación es un chico muy aplicado.

- Me alegra.

La hermosa mujer de largo cabello se dirigió a donde seguramente estaba su hijo. Escuchando en un segundo plano los comentarios de la sacerdotisa sobre los adelantos de su hijo menor, lo encontró como siempre bajo un árbol de cerezo mirando embelezado las hojas sobre su cabeza.

- Sobre aquello… - preguntó la señora Lee con precaución

La anciana mujer miró al joven amo con una expresión sería, no necesitaba que sus señora agregara más, ambas sabían bien de lo que hablaban sin más comentarios.

- Todavía no lo se señora – dijo con prudencia – y mientras no lo entienda no me siento capaz de romper esa conexión, sería peligroso para él.

La señora Lee reprimió un suspiro preocupado. Desde su nacimiento Syaoran estaba atado a algo, una energía o una persona que parecía estar ligado a la energía vital de Syaoran, no era bueno.

Habían tratado de seguir la línea que unía a Syaoran a esa persona o espíritu pero no habían podido hacerlo, era algo completamente exclusivo de Syaoran, él parecía ser el único que supiera o al menos entendiera a quien o que estaba unido y se aferraba a esa unión.

- Pienso señora que esa unión no le hace daño al joven amo – agregó la anciana sacerdotisa – tengo la impresión de que quizás él este unido por el hilo rojo del destino.

- ¿Has intentado hacer la ceremonia para poder verlo? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

- Si – respondió – pero no ha funcionado aun, aun así intuyo que esa liga es lo que hace que el joven amo sea más fuerte.

El ama de la casa miró de nuevo a su hijo con cierto aire de preocupación, su hijo parecía completamente embelezado mirando el árbol, desde que había podido salir al jardín a jugar con sus hermanas, el niño se aferraba a estar sentado en el pie de ese árbol de sakuras y si lo movían de allí, en un parpadeo el niño había regresado, así que sus hermanas se habían acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo allí con él.

¿Sería posible que desde el momento de su nacimiento los dioses le hubieran designado una compañera del alma, una persona tan importante y vital para Syaoran que estaba oculta para todos los demás excepto para el? Incluso, ¿Unida de algún modo a ese árbol de sakuras?

Si Syaoran tenía una liga con su alma gemela lucharía por ella ¿Cierto? Se haría fuerte para esa persona.

- Está bien – dijo mirando a su hijo que era acorralado de pronto por sus hermanas como siempre lo hacían – sigue con su entrenamiento, no alteres esa unión hasta que tengamos la seguridad de lo que es.

- Si señora.

Cuando su hermana mayor lo cargó en brazos Syaoran extendió sus brazos para alcanzar las hojas del árbol cuando alcanzo una de ellas rió con estrépito y sintió enseguida como alguien reía con él.

- Te gustan las sakuras, Syaoran – le preguntó su hermana alzándolo mas en sus brazos.

- A… kura – dijo con esfuerzo Syaoran.

- Sakura – le repitió su hermana Fan Ren la palabra.

- Sakura – dijo el niño y de pronto se quedo quieto – Sakura, Sakura. ¿Donde…?

Su hermana lo miró intrigada, el árbol estaba frente a él ¿Cómo que donde? Miró el árbol, estaba cargado de las hojas verdes, las flores todavía no llegaban si no hasta dentro casi de un mes.

- En un mes Syaoran – dijo su hermana y lo bajó al piso – las flores todavía no llegan.

- No – dijo el niño confundido – no flores, Sakura.

- ¡Oigan! – dijeron sus otras tres hermanas a tropel – ¡No se supone que tenían que buscarnos!

La mayor de las hermanas tomó al niño y se echó a correr, se supone que jugaban a las escondidas con su hermano y ella se había quedado para ayudarlo a buscar.

- ¡No corran, reciban su merecido! – dijo una de sus hermanas.

Pero obviamente no se detuvieron si no más bien apretaron el paso huyendo de sus hermanas, al menos si la mayor que tenía al pequeño en brazos que se revolvió un momento, quería estar con Sakura.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**5 años**

Las pequeñas hojas de Sakura caían a su alrededor, una quedo posada sobre el arma sin filo que sostenía.

- Más alto Syaoran, tu pierna debe cubrir tu cuerpo sino queda ese hueco en tu defensa.

El chico alzó más la pierna como le había pedido su sensei cubriendo su defensa mientras sostenía por lo alto la espada con la que entrenaba y repitió la cata una vez más, con precisión y soltura.

Su maestro estaba realmente impresionado, era un niño increíblemente inteligente y ágil, dominaba las técnicas de ataque y defensa con la espada como si hubiera nacido para ser un guerrero, en toda su vida de la enseñanza nunca había tenido un estudiante como el joven Lee, nunca demostraba cansancio, o torpeza, era como si el joven amo estuviera entrenando con esmero para una batalla.

- Una vez más.

Y el niño tomó la misma posición correcta y avanzó con la cata de 20 pasos, era una cata adelantada para él, pero lo hacia como un experto, había visto jóvenes de 15 años con dificultades para seguirla, que este niño de 5 lo hiciera tan bien, era asombroso.

- Suficiente joven Lee.

El niño reposó su pose e hizo una inclinación de respeto para su sensei que respondió con el mismo nivel de respeto por él.

- ¿Puedo descansar un momento sensei? – le preguntó el niño –- Dentro de media hora tengo que reunirme con mi madre para estudiar.

- Si joven Lee, descanse.

- _Xie__ xie__/_.

Tomó la espada si filo y la metió dentro de la funda, su madre le había dicho que cuando cumpliera por lo menos 10 años le daría filo a la espada, pero primero debía aprender a hacerla fuerte antes de poder hacerla mortal. No es que le preocupara, pero tener un arma efectiva sería bueno.

Como hacia siempre que le daban un momento de tranquilidad fue a donde el árbol de sakura que crecía en medio de los amplios jardines de su casa, cuando estuvo a dos pasos sintió la presencia.

Desde que podía recordar en ese árbol se sentía la presencia de alguien, alguien que estaba ligado únicamente a él, era una presencia reconfortante y dulce que le hacia compañía todo el tiempo pero en especial cuando se reclinaba contra el árbol de sakuras, no sabía quien era o por que estaba conectado a él pero lo agradecía con todo el corazón.

Toda su familia lo amaba era cierto, sus hermanas lo adoraban tanto como él a ellas, pero de algún modo, ellas lo querían por que él había hecho algo importante por ellas al momento de nacer. En realidad sentía desde que podía recordar que todos esperaban algo de él. Sus hermanas que las salvara a ellas de la tradición que había en su familia y lo había hecho, las amaba no le costaba ningún trabajo. Su madre esperaba que él fuera fuerte, que igualmente preservara la tradición para todas las generaciones siguientes y lo hacia por ella por el enorme respeto y amor que profesaban el uno por el otro. Sus diferentes sensei, en el arte, magia, educación, todos esperaban que fuera inteligente y estudioso y lo hacia por que amaba el conocimiento.

Pero ella, la presencia que vivía atado a él, no esperaba nada de él, solo… solo lo esperaba a él.

Eso era tan reconfortante.

Daba la impresión de que ella no esperaba que el fuera fuerte o inteligente o bueno, solo quería estar con él, no podía entenderlo pero lo sentía en cada parte de su ser y él… él quería ser mejor y mejor para ella, quería fuerza e inteligencia para entregárselo a ella en el momento que pudiera encontrarla.

No sabía quien era, como lucía o nada sobre ella pero de todos modos era la persona más importante y especial para él.

Como sus hermanas siempre decían, él era un adulto dentro del cuerpo de un niño, así que a nadie le sorprendía su comportamiento, aun así prefería guardar sus anhelos dentro de él y su propósito, para el momento que fuera adecuado.

"Sakura".

No sabía si ese era su nombre, pero él no sabía como más llamarla, si no así, como la flor que nacía en primavera en aquel árbol, podía imaginar que era una niña de su edad, con la piel dulce y delicada del color de la Sakura rosada y ojos tan verdes como las hojas que lo cubrían, su cabello sería suave y del color caoba de tronco.

Puso una mano contra el tronco y cerró los ojos, conjuró un poco de la magia que dormía dentro de él para seguir el sendero del hilo del destino que lo unía a ella y sentir más cerca su presencia.

Y casi podía jurar que la veía, extender sus manos como si fueran ramas movidas por el viento y deseó tocarla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo amigo?"

Casi escuchó su voz con curiosidad y alegría que lo contagiaba. "acabo de terminar mi práctica de espada, ¿Sabes? Estoy aprendiendo a manejar una espada china, ¿Las conoces amiga?"

Esperó y el viento trajo las palabras que pudo capturar de su amiga del alma, entrecortadas por las corrientes de viento, pero los suficientemente claras para él. "Te están enseñando a pelear… cuando podamos vernos te contare lo que papá me enseña… será divertido".

Syaoran sintió una enorme curiosidad sobre lo que estaría ella aprendiendo. Tenía que ver con la historia eso lo sabía, cuando el mismo tocaba algunos de los libros que estudiaba sentía una conexión con ella.

Una ráfaga amable de viento de primavera lo envolvió y sintió como si ella acariciara la funda de la espada que sostenía en sus manos "Espera aquí"

Y ella se iba de allí, pero volvería, siempre volvía.

- Joven amo.

Syaoran volteó a ver a uno de los sirvientes con una sonrisa, el joven sirviente se sorprendió un poco, ya sabía que todos se sorprendían cuando lo veían sonreír, no sabía si por que lo hacia cuando estaba solo o únicamente por que lo hacia, la verdad no lo hacia a menudo salvo cuando estaba con ella.

- Dime – le respondió al sirviente, soltando el hilo suavemente, temeroso de dañar su conexión.

- Su madre lo llama – le dijo el sirviente con respeto – dice que es hora de su lección.

- Gracias, por favor dígale que solo me limpiare un poco y enseguida voy.

El sirviente se fue y él miró por una última vez el árbol de sakuras, sus ramas llenas de hojas verdes movidas por el viento.

"Te esperaré Sakura".

Caminó hasta el doyo para guardar la espada y apresurarse para la lección con su madre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_7 años_**.

La madre miró con cuidado la expresión de alegría que su hijo había tenido todo el día, en realidad era poco usual en su hijo más pequeño que sonriera, pero esa era su forma de ser, no podía decir que le complaciera o la molestara, era su esencia después de todo, pero el día de hoy había amanecido con esa expresión alegre que no lo había abandonado no importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, ahora mismo estudiaba con profusión uno de los antiguos libros de la familia mientras ella hacia lo mismo a su lado.

- Hijo…- llamó al niño a su lado.

El niño separó la vista del libro y la miró con respeto.

- Si madre.

- ¿Ha pasado el día de hoy algo que cause tu alegría? – dijo con una expresión suave y voz amable su madre.

- ¿Mi alegría? – preguntó confundido el chico.

- No has dejado de sonreír en todo el día.

La sonrisa de Syaoran cayó al piso después del comentario de su madre, no había esperado que ella lo notara.

- No me molesta Syaoran si eso es lo que piensas – se apresuró a decir su madre, la expresión había sido tan mortal que casi parecía cómica – solo me intriga.

- No pasa nada madre – dijo el chico sonrojado, ¡Caray odiaba eso! – solo, creo que es un buen día para estar contentos, nada más.

- Entiendo. – le respondió su madre con comprensión – Si no me lo puedes decir a mi, espero que por lo menos si a una de tus hermanas, no es bueno guardar tu alegría para ti solo, es un bien precioso que se hace más grande cuando puedes compartirlo.

- Si, madre, gracias.

Ambos volvieron a sus libros, pero la mente de Syaoran no estaba por completo allí como siempre. Por supuesto su madre tenía razón, tenía un importante motivo para estar más que contento.

Finalmente la había visto.

Había llegado esa madrugada en sus sueños finalmente la apariencia de la pequeña niña que debía ser su mejor amiga, con la que por medio de la Sakura estaba conectado. Sonrió aun mas ampliamente recordando a la pequeña niña que dentro de sus sueños le había sonreído con una sonrisa tan calida y dulce que solo pensar en ella llenaba su corazón de gozo.

Era tal y como la había imaginado, sus ojos eran tan verdes como esmeraldas y su piel como la de un durazno rosado y lozano, su cabello castaño caoba que enmarcaba su rostro como si tuviera la consistencia de una nube, flotaba delicadamente alrededor de ella pero su sonrisa fue lo más hermoso de ella.

El sueño había sido extraño en realidad, él mismo estaba en un castillo extraño y acompañaba un hombre que se supone era su padre, pero no lograba reconocer, ella era por su parte una princesa hija de su viejo ancestro llamado Clow, había algunas pinturas de él en casa, estaba seguro de que era él.

Sakura y él se trataban como si se acabaran de conocer. Era extraño realmente, pero no por ello dejaba de ser muy agradable, sintió el corazón lleno y completo solo al verla por primera vez. Simplemente no podía evitar que una sonrisa llegara a su boca.

Se encontró preguntándose, como lo hacia por lo menos 10 veces al día ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Su vida se parecería a la de ella? ¿Estudiaba tanto como lo hacia él?

Reprimió un suspiro para no llamar la atención de su madre, pero lo cierto era que daría lo que fuera por poder realmente verla, tocarla, saber que estaba realmente viva y que podía alcanzarla, escuchar su voz, eso lo haría realmente feliz.

Y no sería completamente feliz hasta que no encontrara a Sakura… su persona más importante.

- Syaoran…

El niño subió la mirada a la puerta donde su hermana mayor estaba de pie con una cometa de viento.

- Madre – dijo con amabilidad su hermana –- ¿Ha terminado Syaoran su lección o le falta mucho?

- Tu hermano ha estado distraído el día de hoy, no creo que avance mucho – dijo con tranquilidad y luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño niño – sal un rato Syaoran, luego puedes volver.

- Gracias madre – dijo con una sonrisa ya cerrando el libro, la idea de salir a volar comentas le encantaba.

- Tu hermano ha dicho que es un lindo día para estar contento sabes – dijo mientras el chico guardaba el libro – espero que tú puedas averiguar la verdadera causa de su alegría.

- Trataré.

Aunque Fan Ren seriamente dudaba que lo consiguiera, cuando quería Syaoran podía ser una tumba, ella y sus hermanas también habían notado lo sonriente que había amanecido y estaban decididas a saber por que, pero dudaba en realidad que lograran algo.

El pequeño niño se reunió con ella y le extendió la colorida cometa, él la recibió con una sonrisa amplia que hacia calentarse su corazón. Fuera lo que fuera por lo que estuviera contento, realmente no importaba, amaba verlo feliz.

- Vamos Syaoran – dijo tomando a su hermano de la mano – el viento está soplando justo ahora, llegará muy alto.

- Si.

La mujer vio salir a sus dos hijos con una sonrisa. Hacia años que no veía como volaban las cometas, hacia tanto que no volaba ella misma una, se preguntó si aun recordaría como se hacia algo así.

Quizás su hijo después de todo tenía razón, era un buen día para estar contentos.

Cerró el libro con decisión y siguió a sus hijos a los jardines para averiguar si en realidad aun recordaba como hacer que una cometa se elevara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_8 años_**

Palomas blancas, había soñado con ellas y con Sakura hacia más de un año. Subió al palomar a ver las palomas y aun así no lucían iguales, aquella habían sido blancas como la nieve, estás eran grises, pardas y una que otra blanca con motas de color gris.

Todo era tan diferente en el reino de Clow.

Lo había entendido hacia un año, aquellos sueños que tenía con Sakura no eran tales, eran en realidad recuerdos, los sueños en si mismos no eran lineales o coherentes, en cambio lo que soñaba con ella era tan lógico como cualquier otro de sus recuerdos, en dos años no había soñado nunca nada más que sueños con ella.

Todos eran sueños tan agradables, Sakura era la niña más dulce y linda del mundo, siempre al pendiente de él, reconfortándolo en su timidez y las cosas no tan agradables de sus días, preocupada por sus heridas y su condición. Tenía incluso sentido como hasta los 7 años no hubiera nunca soñado con ella.

Lo que podía vislumbrar de sus sueños es que a los 7 años algo le había ocurrido en aquella vida de la cual ahora tenía conocimiento, y había perdido sus recuerdos, y ella lo había reconfortado, dándole un cumpleaños, una promesa de amistad eterna y el compromiso de siempre recordar por él y para él.

Se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo de nuevo para él, esos 9 años que habían pasado separados ella habría pasado por muchas cosas que él no podría saber si ella no se lo contaba.

Metió una mano dentro de la jaula de aves y sacó una de las palomas más blancas que encontró, la acarició dentro de sus manos con tranquilidad.

No sabía como o por que pero tenía la completa y fiel seguridad de que ellos dos se volverían a encontrar, se pertenecían a un nivel que no podía comprender pero era tan real como la paloma entre sus manos.

Soltó la paloma que se elevó con velocidad en el cielo.

- ¡Syaoran!

El niño volteó a ver a su hermana mayor, la joven de corto cabello parecía a veces su sombra.

- Dime Fan – dijo con amabilidad.

- ¿Por que dejaste ir a la paloma? – se quejó – era la más blanca de todas.

Su pequeño hermano no abandonó jamás su sonrisa amable y ella se preguntó que es lo que respondería.

- ¿Has imaginado a las palomas volar libres, blancas como la nieve? – le preguntó y sonrió con la cara de desconcierto de su hermana mayor.

- Las palomas rara vez son blancas. – le respondió Fan Ren

- Me gusta verlas volar – dijo mirando el cielo, recordando con nitidez aquel momento sosteniendo la mano de Sakura viendo las palomas elevarse sobre sus cabezas embelezado por el paisaje – recuerdo a todas esas palomas volando sobre mi cabeza, parecían hechas de nieve.

Fan Ren miró a su hermano menor mirando el cielo con tranquilidad, como si pudiera ver aquellas palomas de las que hablaba en ese momento.

- ¿Donde viste eso Syaoran? – preguntó con suma curiosidad.

"En el reino de Clow", pero no se lo dijo por que de esa respuesta vendrían muchas otras preguntas que aun no sabía como responder o si siquiera debía hacerlo, era aun algo tan privado.

- En mis sueños hermanita – dijo con una sonrisa.

Su hermana se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano, pero enseguida supo, al ver como el cuerpo de su hermano se preparaba, supo que no lo atraparía.

- ¿No habrás querido decir hermana mayor? – dijo con cierto reproche.

- Rara vez digo algo que no pretendo decir – dijo con burla su hermano – hermanita.

- ¡Mocoso insolente!

Cuando finalmente saltó para atraparlo el dio un par de pasos largos atrás, rodeó la jaula de las palomas y echó a correr para deslizarse por la lateral de la escalera, en solo unos 5 segundos, imposible seguirlo, pero aun así lo intentaría.

- ¡Detente allí Lee Syaoran y muéstrame respeto!

- Atrápame si puedes.

Su hermana rió divertida por el reto y ni tarda ni perezosa lo siguió.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_9 años_**

Sabía que no debía ponerse nervioso pero no podía evitarlo está ocasión era muy especial para él, lo que sus profesores le dijeran a su madre, estaba seguro determinaría su futuro y no quería seguirlo aplazando. Durante todo ese año, desde que había empezado a tener recuerdos de Sakura y de su vida pasada, sentía la fuerte necesidad de vivir su vida, vivirla ahora por que no sabía que es lo que depararía el futuro y quería aprovechar lo más posible todo el tiempo que le quedaba.

Que lamentablemente, sentía dentro de su ser, no sería mucho.

Siempre una vez al mes sus profesores, todos juntos se reunían con su madre para discutir los nuevos programas y los diferentes adelantos en su enseñanza, lo que ella aprobara o desaprobara es lo que se le iba a enseñar. Por eso era tan importante.

Había hecho una petición a sus maestros y ahora todo dependía de su madre.

Dentro de la biblioteca su madre estaba reunida con todos los profesores de su hijo, eran 10 personas pero su profesor de batalla y cultura eran los que más la habían sorprendido.

- No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente, pero el joven amo me lo ha pedido – le dijo el profesor de cultura – en realidad el joven amo es muy ágil con los números, si siguiera enseñándole podría adelantar mucho.

- ¿Cual es el motivo que le ha dado? – dijo con perfecta calma la señora Lee

- Que siente mucho más interés por la historia y quiere dedicarse a ello más a fondo – le respondió el profesor – de todas las asignaturas que le confiero, números y cálculos es la única que no le parece imprescindible.

- ¿Le parece que tiene razón?

- En realidad… - el profesor se aclaro la garganta y continuo – bien su hijo conoce de números mucho más que lo básico, lo siguiente es lo más especializado, algebra y calculo avanzado, le sería útil en sentido de paleontología, formulas químicas para determinar edad de huesos e instrumentos, pero el joven amo parece mucho más interesado en la arqueología, historia, arquitectura. Realmente los cálculos avanzados no son del todo necesario para ello.

- Muy bien – la hermosa e imponente mujer pareció considerarlo un momento, luego dirigió toda su atención al profesor y le respondió con cautela – abandone esa clase, pero, primero durante dos semanas déle un curso intensivo de lo que determine que es más útil de las enseñanzas que no le dará y continué con lo que él desea.

El profesor se quedó un momento sin saber que responder, no había esperado que la señora accediera a los deseos del joven amo, era a su parecer, demasiado joven para poder tomar una determinación de ese tipo por si mismo.

- El joven amo es muy ágil con los números señora – reiteró – si me permitiera un año más, seguro terminaríamos la matricula si lo hacemos de forma intensiva así no quedara sin ella.

- Por favor profesor haga lo que mi hijo desea – le respondió con firmeza la señora Lee – si lo ha decidido de esa forma que así sea.

- Está bien señora – concedió el profesor.

Una vez que terminó con el profesor de cultura se dirigió al sensei de batalla que parecía nervioso y expectante.

- Yo tengo que objetar señora – le dijo con tono preocupado.

- ¿Por que sensei? – dijo con la misma calma que antes la señora Lee.

- Por muy adelantado que el joven amo sea, entrar en ese tipo de enseñanza sería peligroso para su salud física.

- ¿Asume que no podría con ello?

- No es así – respondió el profesor – creo que con un entrenamiento especial podría soportarlo pero el joven amo no desea hacerlo, parece tener cierta prisa por aprender.

- Supongo que tiene que ver con su deseo de viajar – dijo su profesor de cultura en medio de la plática – me ha comentado que adquiriendo los conocimientos de arqueología desea ponerlos en practica haciendo viajes.

- Pero no es necesario que el joven amo conozca ese tipo de ataques de magia para viajar – continuó el profesor – si llevara las escoltas adecuadas no tendría por que ponerse en peligro, no es necesario adelantar tanto su entrenamiento, el tipo de ataques mágicos que él desea poner en práctica son peligrosos, adelantarse a su enseñanza podría poner en peligro su vida.

- ¿Cual ha sido la justificación que mi hijo le ha dado sensei? – le preguntó la hermosa mujer.

- Me ha dicho que el conocimiento teórico lo ha adquirido ya con su profesor de conjuros y que desea conocer la práctica, que le es necesaria para sus planes futuros – respondió con presteza.

- ¿Le ha dicho cuales son esos planes? – preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, nadie se los había confiado quizás a su profesor…

- No señora - respondió.

- El joven amo, es muy reservado, rara vez habla de sus planes – dijo su profesor de cultura.

Pero su madre se lo podía imaginar, desde dos años pasados Syaoran había cambiado radicalmente, solía ser reservado y serio pero ahora lo era mucho más, en algunos aspectos era infranqueable, nadie podía llegar a ciertos pensamientos dentro de él y en otros era mucho más abierto, interesado de algún modo en el mundo a su alrededor, con una curiosidad insaciable por el mundo y sus personas cercanas, jugaba mucho más con sus hermanas, hablaba mucho más con ella de algunos temas que tenían en común. Daba la impresión que estaba disfrutando lo más posible de sus seres cercanos antes de una despedida.

Intercambió una mirada momentánea con su profesora de magia, la misma sacerdotisa que estaba con él desde su nacimiento.

- Señora Lee.

- Si, lo se.

Desde hacia no demasiado tiempo ambas mujeres habían discutido sobre el hecho de que la unión que ataba a Syaoran con esa persona en algún lugar se había hecho mucho más fuerte, y como ambas habían prevenido eso lo había hecho mucho más fuerte. La sacerdotisa le había dicho no hace mucho tiempo: "el joven amo, será tirado por esa unión en cierto momento y buscará su fuente, lo más sabio en ese momento será dejarlo partir, si forzamos el hilo del destino este podría romperse y el joven amo… no quiero pensar en como le afectaría ello, podría llevarlo incluso a la muerte".

- Inténtelo – dijo por fin al profesor de batalla de su hijo – déle dos semanas de descanso así podrá concentrarse mejor en lo que su profesor de cultura le enseñara y después intente con los ataques mágicos más leves, si los soporta siga ascendiendo hasta donde él lo soporte, comuníqueme todos los adelantos que tenga y cualquier inconveniente.

- Señora insisto, esto puede ser peligroso – exhortó el profesor.

- Mi hijo es un Lee sensei – dijo con voz cargada de orgullo – no dude de la fuerza que un Lee puede poseer, no es igual la de ninguna otra persona en el mundo, déle una oportunidad de demostrárselo.

- Muy bien señora.

- ¿Alguien más quiere agregar algo?

- No señora – dijeron casi en coro los demás profesores.

- Gracias por sus comentarios, por favor sigan el programa como lo hemos establecido.

Con una inclinación de respeto entre todos uno por uno fueron saliendo de la biblioteca, su madre esperó dentro hasta que la figura que había estado esperando ver entró buscándola.

- ¿Madre? – dijo desde la puerta la pequeña y delgada figura.

- Adelante Syaoran.

El niño de 9 años delgado y alto para su edad entró con cierta timidez estaba nervioso, lo sabía ni siquiera había esperado a saber por medio de sus profesores su decisión, le agradaba mucho su valor.

- Syaoran… - dijo y lo invitó a sentare a su lado – ¿Por qué?

- Debo hacerlo madre – dijo como respuesta, no podía explicarle los detalles con facilidad.

- Tienes solo 9 años hijo – le dijo su madre con cierto tono desconcertado – nunca antes ningún heredero de nuestra familia ha adelantado tanto su aprendizaje como tú y aun así pareces tener prisa.

- La tengo.

- Dame un buen motivo Syaoran, no me evadas – le pidió su madre – la que sea tú decisión la respetare y te permitiré seguirla pero por favor dámela, solo eso te pido.

Syaoran había tratado de evitar tener que hacer esto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora no tenía más alternativa o le hablaba a su madre o no podría continuar, ella era la única persona con el control suficiente sobre él para poder detenerlo. Suspiro profundamente y se sentó a su lado en un sillón.

- Tengo… - el miro su regazo concierta desesperación – tengo que encontrar a alguien madre, no me pregunte quien por favor, pero es muy importante que lo encuentre, dentro de mi corazón durante años, he sentido que alguien está esperando por mi y tengo la obligación de búscala, tanto como ella lo ha hecho conmigo – apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, por una parte toda su alma y su corazón le pedían buscar a Sakura y por otro… – pero al mismo tiempo quiero preservar toda la herencia de la familia, pero si me lo pregunta, una es más fuerte que la otra.

- Supongo que por ello tienes prisa de asimilarlo todo e ir a ella – continuó su madre.

- Si.

Su madre lo miró con seriedad, podía sentir las emociones dentro de su hijo revolviéndose furiosas, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tolerar aquello?

- Tu sensei me ha dicho que quieres practicar la arqueología – siguió su madre la conversación y él se relajó un poco – que tienes amplios conocimientos en esa materia.

- Si – la miró con una sonrisa – me gusta mucho.

- Tu abuelo, se dedico un tiempo a ello también antes de casarse con mi madre – siguió – por ello mismo conocemos a mucha gente que podría ayudarte con esos conocimientos, si invitara a uno de ellos ¿crees que podrías darle un espacio en tu itinerario para atenderlo?

- ¡Si! – dijo emocionado.

La señora Lee no pudo evitar reír, la expresión de su hijo se había eliminado con el ofrecimiento, y su cuerpo entero se había relajado.

- Tendrás que romperle el corazón a tu hermana Fan que ya se queja de que casi no tienes tiempo para ella.

- Mi hermana Fan pronto no tendrá tiempo para mí tampoco – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias el chico.

- Mmm también la has visto – no hacia demasiado Fan estaba demasiado atenta y accesible con el profesor de cocina que tenían – muy bien, lo llamare y lo invitare, depende de ti si o impresionas o no.

- Gracias madre.

- Syaoran…

- Si.

Era tan difícil decirlo, por muchos motivos, aunque fuera egoísta para sus demás hijas, Syaoran era su hijo más querido, del cual sentía más orgullo y por el cual más se preocupaba, era una parte de la maternidad pero sabía que tarde o temprano él partiría en busca de su propio destino, más no imaginaba que eso sería tan pronto.

- Dos años hijo – dijo la mujer con media voz – te pido que te quedes dos años más a nuestro lado, después si lo deseas yo misma te ayudare a buscar.

- Gracias – dijo con una leve inclinación.

- Eres mi hijo preciado Syaoran – dijo su madre con cariño – haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, espero que ella sea tu felicidad y la encuentres pronto.

Syaoran le dio la espalda a prisa y tragó, aquellas palabras le llegaban tan a fondo que sintió como los ojos se le hacían pesados, pero no era honroso llorar frente a su madre.

- Muchas gracias madre – dijo tragando el nudo en su garganta – yo también la quiero mucho.

Y diciendo solo eso, salió de la habitación dejando a su madre sola.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_11 años_**

Un remolino de magia se formó a su alrededor, se sentía tan física como una niebla pesada y espesa, el sello de la familia Lee apareció ante sus pies, un viento violento se levantó de la nada arrastrando tierra y hojas a su paso mientras energía se acumulaba a su alrededor, crepitando casi dolorosa contra su cuerpo, buscando la salida. Sostuvo su espada con ambas manos, preparado para la descarga

- ¡RAITEI SHOURAI!

La espada recogió de su alrededor la energía y la dirigió en un solo punto, una descarga eléctrica se dirigió directamente a donde él apuntaba un monolito de piedra que cuando fue alcanzado por la descarga se desquebrajó en pedazos que fueron lanzados alrededor con velocidad.

Syaoran blandió la espada dejando que el ultimo vestigio de energía se desprendiera dejándola caliente al tacto, pero está vez él estaba bien, envainó la espada y se mantuvo en pie.

- Asombroso amo Lee.

Syaoran volteó a ver a su profesor de arte que lo miraba sin poderlo creer, alternaba su mirada entre él y el monolito, o al menos donde el monolito había estado y solo quedaban piedras esparcidas de diferentes tamaños.

Si no supiera que el joven amo tenía un gran corazón se sentiría, sinceramente asustado, el poder que este niño de 11 años poseía era asombroso, jamás había visto nunca nada así, había entrenado a muchos hombres antes y dudaba que ni los más especializados y preparados llegaran al nivel que este joven tenía, solo la batalla física el joven amo la encaraba como si realmente estuviera en una guerra, era pelear o morir, era emocionante y escalofriante al tiempo pelear con él.

En el nivel de magia y ataques que está creaba, no quería mejor pensar.

- Realmente amo Lee no se que más puedo enseñarle, usted me ha superado ya hace mucho tiempo, estaré feliz de decírselo a su madre.

- Gracias sensei – dijo con una leve inclinación.

- Me retiro entonces – dijo el profesor complacido – me imagino que usted debe estarse preparando para empezar su viaje.

- Si, de nuevo muchas gracias sensei, todas sus enseñanzas me serán muy útiles e importantes en el futuro.

- Ha sido un verdadero placer joven amo, un maestro solo una vez en la vida tendrá la dicha de tener un alumno como usted, le deseo en su viaje y su vida la mejor de las suertes.

- Gracias.

Con una inclinación de respeto el profesor lo dejó solo en el jardín. Syaoran miró los destrozos del entrenamiento casi complacido.

Habían pasado 2 años.

Habían sido dos años de sumo desgástate, la mitad de todo eso había sido su culpa lo sabía, hacia dos años su madre lo había apoyado para seguir sus planes y la confianza de ella y sus hermanas fue lo que lo impulsó a ir a toda la velocidad posible. Entre conjuros, magia, cultura, y las clases extra que hacia de arqueología con algunos de los amigos de mamá apenas tenía tiempo para dormir o comer, pero no había parado, no se había detenido.

Quizás fuera su propio incremento de magia, los hechizos que había hecho sobre si mismo para desenredar sus recuerdos, sus sueños o sus recuerdos mejor dicho, al lado de Sakura, se habían multiplicado, en esos dos años había tenido acceso a todos los recuerdos que guardaba de ella, todo lo que habían vivido en el reino de Clow juntos, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, lo difícil que había sido callar esos sentimientos por quien era ella y quien era él, un simple plebeyo enamorado de la princesa del reino. Después había sido la travesía por los diferentes mundo, el pago de la bruja, la amargura de tenerla a su lado, pero no poder estar dentro de sus recuerdos, el dolor que había sentido al pensar cada día que todo aquello que había prometido, recordarlo a él y para él no sería posible, pero no todo había sido malo, en el fondo, estar con ella de una forma en la que nunca, a no ser por las circunstancia habría podido estar era maravilloso.

Dormir a su lado, reír y bromear con ella, tocarla a veces, ver sus sonrojos, sus risas, sus gestos, eran… por momentos podía olvidar que ella era una princesa y que era inaccesible.

Y luego…

Había sido escalofriante, llegar a Tokio y perder del todo su alma y su corazón, las cosas que había hecho después de estar allí, toda la devastación, violencia y muerte de la que había sido capaz con sus propias manos, durante aquellos días se había sentido enfermo, dormía y dormía y todos esos sueños lo acosaban, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, animales, toda clase de vida no tenía el más mínimo valor, solo había un pensamiento constante, obsesivo, rotundo, inamovible, persistente. "conseguir más plumas", nada tenía valor más que eso, vio los ojos de los hombres que habían tratado de salvar lo que amaban y como su espada les había arrancado la vida, como había buscado a las personas con magia y había comido de ellos, había sido peor que una horda de demonios él solo y el peso de todas esas vidas pesaría siempre sobre sus hombros, casi temió seguir practicando la magia después de ello, pero había una cosa que podía hacer para redimirse por eso.

Vivir.

En el fondo de su corazón aun mientras era controlado en esa locura sabía que tenía que vivir, por que solo vivo podría hacer más adelante algo que equilibrara las cosas, quizás había un modo de hacer que esos pecados pudieran ser purgados, pero solo si vivía lo lograría.

Pero el siguiente momento…

Aun le costaba trabajo creer que él hubiera sido capaz de aquello.

Salio del doyo para dirigirse al árbol de sakuras, quería recargar su cuerpo un momento en él, con la esperanza de que Sakura estuviera allí, sentirla por lo menos un momento. La idea de encontrarla se había hecho más fuerte dentro de él, quería mirarla a los ojos y pedirle perdón, decirle que nunca había sido su intención lastimarla, que la amaba como a nadie más en el mundo, que haría lo que fuera por poder redimir esos pecados.

Su única esperanza es que todo el dolor pasado, el de no tener sus recuerdos de niñez, de no tener padres y estar medio ciego, después de vivir y amarla que ella no lo recordara y todo el dolor mental, espiritual y físico del viaje, equilibrara por lo menos un poco las cosas.

Pero como había dicho la bruja de las dimensiones, el karma por una vida, era la cosa más cara del mundo, cuanto no más por cientos que él había tomado.

Dentro de unos días finalmente partiría, uno de los arqueólogos, el más viejo amigo de la familia había pedido que lo acompañara, era un hombre mayor y las exigencias del trabajo necesitaban a alguien joven, en cuanto se lo había pedido había dicho que si sin pensar y su madre había prometido pensarlo, pero aceptara o no, él partiría, ella le había dado un limite y él lo había cumplido cabalmente sin objeciones, ahora tendría que pedir algo en correspondencia, tenía que encontrarla.

"Sakura…"

Reclinó su frente contra el árbol y cerró sus ojos.

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando escuchó su voz, desenvainó su espada y conjuró un escudo mágico a su alrededor, puso toda su magia, todo su poder en un solo deseo, el de verla, solo un momento, por solo un instante, era todo lo que quería.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, allí estaba, delante de él, vestía un uniforme escolar tipo marinero que una brisa movía suavemente, tan hermosa que no podía creer que fuera real, escuchó su voz y fue como si ella estuviera escuchando, sus pensamientos propios hacia un momento.

"… he recordado nuestra estadía en el mundo de los sueños… puedo ver… puedo ver lo mucho que te dolió ese momento"

El joven no se atrevió a acercarse por temor a que la magia del momento se perdiera, sentía los ojos cargados de lágrimas, como podía ella, como podía perdonar que le hubiera arrebatado la vida.

"… desde el primer instante supe que no lo hacías por tu libre voluntad, que eras tan prisionero del rey demonio como lo éramos todos nosotros… no tenían libre voluntad ni siquiera de tu corazón, por eso nunca podría culparte… desearía tanto verte… mi querido Syaoran".

Syaoran extendió su mano hasta ella en la bruma de sus lagrimas que dejo resbalar por sus mejillas, ella lo perdonaba, ni siquiera lo culpaba, quería tanto creerle, el peso de esas muertes no lo dejaría tranquilo nunca si no podía explicarlas, quizás ella tenía razón, no había sido por su mano o su deseo, había sido obligado, manipulado para hacer aquellas atrocidades.

Y después ella, tan increíblemente hermosa y preciosa para él, abrió sus divinos ojos esmeralda y sonrió, con él, para él, con la misma calidez que siempre poseía su sonrisa y lograba llegar a su corazón y le devolvió la sonrisa en correspondencia, escuchó su voz el dulce tono de su voz diciendo esto, que había necesitado y anhelado, quizás, cada día de su vida.

"Te quiero Syaoran, con toda mi alma y mi corazón… yo te quiero"

Syaoran cerró sus ojos y trató de ir hasta donde estaba ella, trató de estar a su lado con todas las fuerzas de su alma, adelantó su mano y juró que podía tocarla, su tez suave como melocotón, calida como un rayo de sol, y la dulzura de ella reclinando su rostro contra su mano sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, viéndola, tocándola, y le dijo lo que había esperado toda su vida poder decirle.

"Yo también te amo"

Y se inclinó sobre ella y alcanzó su mejilla para depositar un beso sobre ella, bebió el olor a cerezos de su piel y deseó que el tiempo pudiera detenerse.

Y tan pronto como había ocurrido desapareció.

- Syaoran…

El joven dejó caer su espada al piso y el escudo que cubría el cerezo entero desapareció, el mismo se dejo caer de rodillas ante el árbol.

Se sentía… tan vació.

- ¡Syaoran!

Su hermana mayor corrió hasta él levantándolo del piso.

- Syaoran – dijo muerta de preocupación cuando vio su rostro ceniciento y lleno de lagrimas – ¿Qué pasa?

- Fan… - dijo con voz entre cortada y escondió su rostro en su regazo.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo abrazándolo fuerte, nunca había visto a su hermano llorar de ese modo, no sabía ni como reaccionar – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Debo encontrarla – dijo sin poder detener sus lagrimas, las había guardado ya demasiado, demasiado tiempo necesitándola, extrañándola – debo irme ya, no soporto estar sin ella.

- Fan Ren, Syaoran.

La alterada voz de su madre se escuchó cerca de ellos y pronto estaba al lado de su hijo.

- Madre – dijo con su cabeza inclinada, llorar con su hermana era una cosa pero ante su madre.

- Syaoran – dijo y tomó a su hijo en brazos, escondió su rostro como lo había hecho antes su hermana para evitarle la vergüenza que él sentía.

La madre de Syaoran había sido atraída por la enorme energía que había empezado a reunirse en el cerezo de Syaoran como todos lo conocían, su hijo había puesto un escudo allí por varios minutos y no se podía ver lo que pasaba dentro, tan pronto como cedió se acercó, todas las personas en la casa debían haberlo sentido en especial su hermana mayor que estaba tan unida a él.

Sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos cerró sus ojos y formuló un conjuro de energía, su hijo casi no permitía que le tocara pero le era necesario, lo sostuvo tanto como pudo hasta que sintió que su hijo volvía a la normalidad.

- Es hora hijo – dijo con un aire profundo de tristeza, había deseado que este día tardara más, pero sabía que su hijo no podría mas.

- Madre… - dijo él con los ojos rojos, pero sin más lagrimas.

- No puedes seguir aquí – respondió ella como si supiera oque él estaba pensando – debes intentar buscarla.

- Si, lo necesito.

- Entonces puedes ir hijo, te ayudaré todo lo que pueda, lo prometo.

- Gracias.

Y sin poder decir más perdió el sentido. Su madre y su hermana se alteraron un poco hasta sentir su pulso y respiración normales, solo estaba durmiendo.

- Fan Ren – dijo levantándose apoyando a Syaoran contra ella, pero era demasiado pesado para ella – ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto.

- Madre – su hermana sostuvo el otro hombro de su hermano y ayudó a cargarlo – ¿Qué le pasa?

- El hilo rojo del destino se ha tensado demasiado – le respondió su madre – debe ir y encontrarla pase lo que pase, lo necesita Fan Ren.

Fan Ren miró a su hermano menor, el más querido, aunque aquello no fuera justo para sus demás hermanas, dormido en el regazo de su madre. Aunque Syaoran no lo había compartido con nadie, todos en la casa sabían que él buscaba a su "Sakura" y los últimos dos años había sido más fuerte su necesidad, podía entenderlo.

- Fu Wein viene hoy – era el arqueólogo que más había apreciado las habilidades de Syaoran y había insistido en que lo dejaran viajar con él – le diré que partan hoy mismo si es posible.

Su madre acarició el cabello de su hijo dormido en su regazo. No, ninguno de los dos podía esperar más.

Su madre elevó su propia mirada al árbol de sakuras que pendía sobre sus cabezas y de algún modo sintió el mismo sufrimiento de su hijo en la persona del otro lado, sabía a un nivel elemental que "Sakura" estaba sufriendo del mismo modo que su hijo, y pidió al cielo del mismo modo que lo hacia por su hijo que aquella persona resistiera un poco más, solo ella podía devolverle la calma y el alma a su hijo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_13 años_**

_1 de abril_

_Hemos estado durante un mes aquí en las ruinas de la antigua Grecia, la arquitectura no deja de sorprenderme han pasado miles de años y las piedras siguen en pie, han pasado terremotos, inundaciones, desastres similares pero sin en cambio las piedras siguen en pie._

_Las columnas me recuerdan mucho a las ruinas de Clow, estoy seguro de haber visto columnas similares en mis recuerdos._

_Es 1 de abril… ¿Me pregunto si tú también estarás cumpliendo años?_

_Todos los días, Sakura, me pregunto que estarás haciendo o con quien estarás, si serás feliz y estarás contenta._

_Espero que si._

_A pesar de todo lo que yo hice increíblemente he sido feliz, las reglas del karma deberían dictar que no debo ser feliz después de todo lo que hice, lo que me da una pequeña esperanza de que quien me juzga ha tomado todos los factores en consideración por mí._

_Está mañana muy temprano mis hermanas y mi madre llegaron desde Hong Kong para felicitarme y está noche después de que termine está jornada iremos a cenar y ellas están ansiosas por poder ir a ver y escuchar una ópera en uno de esos clásicos auditorios. _

_He ganado mucho reconocimiento como arqueólogo, ni siquiera lo intenté, pero el hecho es que lo he hecho, disfruto muchísimo esto, tanto como lo hacia antes, descubrir los misterios del mundo, las cosas inexplicables, increíbles y que no se distinguen a simple vista, he empezado está bitácora de mi viaje para que un día la leamos entre los dos…_

_Se que ese día va a llegar Sakura, no importa cuando o como, se que va a llegar._

_Te he estado buscando en medio de toda la gente, el principal motivo para este viaje era buscarte, pongo toda la atención posible en toda la gente para poder verte, pero aun no te he encontrado, han sido dos años buscándote y aunque ha habido días en que pierdo la calma, aun así sigo con la fuerte esperanza en mi corazón que un día voy a verte de nuevo._

_De verdad creo que voy a encontrarte._

_Bien, te contaré, los antiguos griegos son una cultura celebre en la historia por su arquitectura, su religión y los grandes pensadores que viene de su época antigua, además…_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_14 años_**

- ¡Bienvenido a casa joven amo!

- Gracias.

Dos sirvientes de la casa lo ayudaron a descargar sus pesadas maletas llevándolas a prisa por la casa, la noche había caído ya, su madre había insistido muchísimo en que llegara ese día para hacer su cena de cumpleaños, era una tradición que su madre no parecía dispuesta a dejar perder y en el fondo le alegraba, no dejaba de impresionarse por el amor que su familia le profesaba.

Caminó a casa, después de 3 años en las excavaciones y buscando a Sakura había tomado una determinación, se quedaría en casa un año más y después partiría por el mundo a buscarla y no pararía hasta encontrarla, pero debía dividir su amor con su madre y sus hermanas, por ello les daría un año más para estar juntos y después se iría y se juró a si mismo no volver hasta encontrarla.

Por una ventana vio a sus 4 hermanas ir y venir con cosas en las manos que con la distancia no podía distinguir pero sabía que seguro sería para su celebración. Sonrió y pensó en la noche que lo esperaba.

Pero antes.

Caminó por los jardines a oscuras que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano y llegó al lugar señalado, el gran árbol de sakuras estaba en flor, y la esencia de ella seguía allí.

Una de las cosas que más había extrañado al estar fuera de casa había sido la presencia que se sentía en ese árbol, había sido la única comunicación que tenía con Sakura y había necesitado tanto de ella a veces, se paró delante del árbol y apoyó una palma sobre el tronco, suspiró profundamente. Allí estaba, tan viva y calida como siempre.

- Sakura…

La sintió, no sabía como solo la sintió, como si estuviera reclinada sobre el árbol y se sintió profundamente en paz, finalmente después de esos tres años lejos de ella se sintió en paz.

- Solo dame un año más Sakura y te prometo que saldré a buscarte y encontrarte, por favor mi amor.

Su respuesta llegó en una brisa nocturna de primaveras con pétalos de Sakura que le acaricio la piel.

"Tengo la seguridad de que te encontrare pronto Syaoran, por favor solo espera un poco más"

- Siempre te esperare…

Ambos se estaban buscando, en una carrera en busca de la felicidad, si el mundo seguía, por una milagrosa casualidad podía ser que los dos finalmente se encontraran. Subió su mirada a lo alto de la Sakura y sonrió con tranquilidad, sin duda alguna se encontrarían.

- ¡SYAORAN!

El joven volteó a ver a sus 4 hermanas que venían a tropel contra él y a su hermosa madre que lo miraba con una sonrisa desde la puerta que comunicaba a la casa no muy lejos de ellos. Abrió los brazos y las esperó.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_Viernes 02 octubre de 2009_

_12:57 p.m. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de autora: ay que puedo decir, me daba un montón de penita Syaoran, tan solo cuando era niño en el país de Clow, tenía a su papá por supuesto y seguro se divirtieron, recuerdo una ilustración donde va corriendo con él huyendo de aborígenes en el manga, pero siento que en su vida la hacia falta jugar, divertirse, disfrutar más de una familia y vine completamente dispuesta dejarlo hacerlo._

_Vale puede que haya un montón de inconsistencias en la familia de Syaoran, por que bueno reconozcámoslo, ni en el manga o la serie o las películas de Sakura CC se habla mucho de ellos, pero su mamá se veía mortalmente sería y sus hermanas estaban locas, así que decidí conservarlas así, pero aligerarlas un poco. Debo reconocer no me sabía sus nombres y tuve que investigarlos._

_Bueno ahora solo falta lo inevitable que Sakura y Syaoran se encuentren, así que aquí va mi versión._

_un espeial agradeci miento a **Dark-oji, GJMMPotterWeasley, Laydi Shaden, dayadmg, Trish Black** por sus reviews_

_si le sha gustado la historia solo den un clic en este boton lindo de letras verdes que esta bajo, si, se los agradecere de aqui a la luna_

_Shian shen_

_Mimi chan_


	3. Reencuentro en Hong Kong

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**15 AÑOS**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Reencuentro en Hong Kong_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Sakura y Syaoran_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_15 años_**

- Xiao Lang Lee

Sakura volteó a ver a su prima Tomoyo con el corazón acelerado cuando escuchó el nombre de Syaoran en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? – peguntó con suma curiosidad.

- Syaoran Lee – repitió el nombre para su mejor amiga – es un importante arqueólogo que vive en Hong Kong

- Un importante arqueólogo – dijo un poco ilusionada, pero se desinfló enseguida al razonarlo por un segundo – si es tan importante, seguro ya es un hombre mayor y anciano.

- Eso es lo mas sorprendente Sakura – dijo su prima emocionada – lo que investigué de él, es que es tan importante por que viene de una familia muy reconocida e importante de Hong Kong y ha resultado ser un genio para su edad, según parece no ha cumplido siquiera los 20 años.

Sakura miró con los ojos brillantes a su prima, ¿Sería posible?

Desde hacia dos años cuando Tomoyo la había encontrado un día llorando bajo el cerezo de su casa y Sakura no había tenido poco después más que decirle el nombre de aquel a quien buscaba y contarle sin demasiados detalles sobre su conexión con el y esa urgencia dentro de ella por poder encontrarlo. Su prima había removido desde ese día, mar y tierra investigando quien podía ser el misterioso Syaoran, primero había empezado por todo Japón, habían habido varios candidatos, el nombre de Syaoran no era tan exclusivo como parecía, y habían hecho varios viajes para conocerlos, pero aun si no tuviera la misma apariencia que en sus sueños, ella sabría que era Syaoran y ninguno de ellos lo había sido nunca.

Desde un principio Sakura había decidido que las investigaciones nunca llevaran fotos, no podía fiarse solo de la apariencia.

Ahora su prima había empezado a extender sus influencias y buscar en el extranjero, ella por una parte quería pedirle que parara por que cada decepción era más dolorosa que la anterior y por otra, sabía que no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

- Mira – dijo extendiendo la revista en sus manos paras u amiga – lee.

Tomoyo le extendió una revista de investigación donde venia un reportaje, hacia un año el joven arqueólogo Lee Xiao Lang se había retirado repentinamente del ambiente y había regresado a su casa materna dejando a la mitad una importante investigación en la isla de pascua donde además de las famosas cabezas había ayudado en el trabajo de las excavaciones de ruina arqueológicas y desde ese entonces nadie sabía nada más de él, a pesar de su edad temprana el joven tenía el instinto necesario para las lenguas y los símbolos que para muchos habían sido inaccesibles.

"Suena… suena como él" pensó enseguida Sakura, había visto a Syaoran hacerse día con día más y más inteligente, siempre con su insaciable curiosidad por aquello que no podía entender, había resultado después mejor en esa materia que su propio padre.

- He intentado contactar con él para pedirle una entrevista – le explicó su amiga mientras Sakura seguía leyendo – pero la familia Lee es tan… – suspiró Tomoyo – reservada, por no decir críptica, no he podido conseguir un teléfono o siquiera una dirección exacta para enviar una carta, viven en una antigua e imponente mansión en Hong Kong pero como todas esas familias no puedes contactar con ellos a no ser que ellos te lo permitan, pienso que si vamos a Hong Kong y de algún modo logramos que alguien nos atienda podrías conocerlo.

Hong, Kong, pero era un país diferente, horas de viaje en avión, relativamente cerca pero atravesando todo un océano,

- Tomoyo – dijo Sakura preocupada – ¿Cómo crees que nos dejaran viajar solas hasta Hong Kong? mi padre y mi hermano pondrían el grito en el cielo antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso.

- Como siempre – dijo su prima, en cada uno de sus viajes, solo la mamá de Sakura las había apoyado, pero su papá y sobre todo su hermano, eran increíblemente protectores con ella – pero por eso estoy preparando algo muy especial para que no puedan objetar, así que tú ten fe en mí.

Sakura miró el pupitre preocupada, sentía en el corazón un peso tan grande al pensar solo que no pudiera ser él de nuevo y por otro lado, sentía también la enorme esperanza de que si lo fuera.

- Está bien Tomoyo – dijo con una sonrisa – confió en ti, gracias.

- Haría lo que fuera por verte feliz querida amiga – dijo sosteniendo las manos de su amiga con cariño.

En ese momento la profesora entró al aula y todos fueron a su lugar. Sakura sostuvo por un momento más la publicación en sus manos, e internamente oró por que aquello no significara una decepción más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- No podemos convencerte ni un poquito más Syaoran? – dijo la mujer con un tono dulce y meloso poco propio de su edad

- No hermanita – dijo el joven de ojos ámbares con una suave sonrisa comprensiva para su hermana mayor – lo siento.

Pero Fan Ren no deseaba darse por vencida tan fácil. Desde hacia dos días Syaoran había estado haciendo planes de salir de viaje de nuevo y había anunciado que no volvería hasta encontrar a la persona a la que tanto había estado buscando.

Empezaba a casi a odiar a esa persona que ocupaba todos los pensamientos de su pequeño hermano y hacia que partiera de nuevo a quien sabe donde y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

- ¿Tienes una ruta trazada? – dijo con apenas un asomo de curiosidad.

- No, – dijo el con sinceridad, pero le reveló – pero supongo que empezare por Japón

- ¿Por qué?

- Por los cerezos – dijo él – ni siquiera se si aun se llame Sakura, pero es la única pista que tengo, eso y su uniforme escolar.

- Todos los uniformes son iguales en muchos lugares del mundo Syaoran – le dijo su hermana mayor.

- Lo se hermana – dijo él, también lo había pensando – créeme no me dice nada que no sepa ya.

- En serio tienes que irte ya – insistió su hermana de nuevo.

- Fan Ren.

Syaoran dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue donde su hermana para sostener sus manos.

- Dime una cosa, si en este momento Jean Paul te dijera que tiene que volver a Francia ¿No irías tú tras él?

- Es distinto Jean Paul es mi esposo – dijo enfadada, por que de hecho si su querido esposo le dijera algo así su maleta estaría lista antes que la de él – además lo he conocido ya por 6 años.

- Yo he conocido a Sakura por 8 hermana – dijo con una sonrisa

- Nuca la has visto – le reclamó – solo has soñado con una niña que ni siquiera sabes si existe.

- Existe – dijo con completa seguridad Syaoran.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó su hermana.

- Solo lo se.

Syaoran no tuvo otra alternativa que soltar sus manos, para con sus nudillos limpiar el par de lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su hermana.

- Solo será por algunos años hermana – dijo para tratar de consolarla – en cuanto la encuentre volveré con ella aquí.

- Eso dices, ¿Sabes que hay personas que se han buscado por toda la vida y jamás se han encontrado? – dijo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sabía que Fan Ren no le decía eso para lastimarlo, solo para que no se fuera, de todas sus hermanas sabía que ella era quien más lo amaba, a quien más le dolía su partida y quien más quería que él se quedara allí.

- Yo también te quiero hermana – dijo con un deje de sarcasmo, solo lo suficiente para que ella se consolara.

- No lo digo por desanimarte si no por hacerte ver la verdad – dijo su hermana más tranquila – tú lo has dicho, ni siquiera sabes como es o como se llama, podría vivir a un kilómetro y no lo sabrías.

- La siento Fan Ren – dijo como respuesta – se que no lograrías entenderlo, pero con cada fibra de mi ser, yo la puedo sentir.

¡Oh que difícil! Si al menos Syaoran no fuera tan convincente con sus sentimientos, en su mirada ambarina podía ver la intensidad de lo que su hermano menor sentía por aquella chica desconocida, ni siquiera en su momento su esposo la había visto así, con tanto amor que sentías que te quemaba.

- Al menos… - intentó por ultima vez – al menos quédate al festival de Outo en la villa japonesa, siempre ha sido tu festival favorito ¿No es cierto? será dentro de 3 días, ¿Está bien?

Syaoran no supo que responder, al día siguiente se cumpliría un año desde que había vuelto, su cumpleaños y había prometido que después de la cena saldría de la casa para tomar un avión a Japón, uno de los amigos de su madre lo esperaba para poder empezar a visitar colegios dar conferencia y usar de pretexto para ver los uniformes escolares. Era su única pista pero tendría que servir.

- Bien – concedió finalmente - solo para el primer día del festival de Outo hermana, no más.

- Gracias Syaoran.

Su hermana lo abrazó y él no dijo nada más, quizás ellas creía que él no las extrañaría, pero la verdad era que en ningún otro lugar del mundo se había sentido tan querido como en casa, allí estaba su única comunicación con Sakura, no quería irse, pero tampoco quería seguir esperando.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡Oh por dios que emocionante! – dijo la chica de cabello rubio ceniza.

- Nunca he estado en el extranjero y me han dicho que Hong Kong aunque un tanto cosmopolita es muy bonita – dijo Umi a su lado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo lo cosmopolita? –dijo Hikaru finalmente.

- Ya sabes me gusta más la playa. – respondió con amabilidad la chica de largo cabello azulado.

Eso es lo que comentaban sus compañeras cuando Sakura llegaba al aula, Umi, Fuu e Hikaru la voltearon a ver con tamañas sonrisas.

- ¿Te has enterado ya Sakura? – le preguntó entusiasta Hikaru.

- No – respondió mientras dejaba su mochila en su lugar – ¿Qué pasa chicas?

- Nos vamos a Hong Kong – dijo animada la chica.

- ¿Que? – preguntó confundida la ojiverde.

- La escuela llegó a un acuerdo con la corporación _Piffle_ para hacer un recital en el festival de Outo en Hong Kong – dijo Fuu extendiéndole una hoja donde les habían comunicado a todos – no es emocionante.

- Ahora que lo mencionas seguro Tomoyo tiene mucho que ver con que nos invitaran a toda la clase y no solo a las chicas del coro – reflexiono Umi con suspicacia.

- Oh cuando llegue voy a llenarla de besos – dijo hikaru que parecía la más emocionada por el viaje – ¡Que dulce de su parte!

- ¿A Hong Kong? – dijo Sakura más para ella misma que para sus compañeras.

- Si – dijo Hikaru casi brincando – imagina, la cuidad, las tiendas de turistas, la comida ¡Oh cielos! me encanta la comida china

Pero Sakura no las estaba escuchando realmente, Tomoyo le había dicho solo un par de días antes que buscaría el modo de poder ir a Hong Kong sin que sus padres pudieran angustiarse por eso, ¿Sería posible que ella hubiera armado un viaje para tantas personas solo para que ellas pudieran viajar? Sabía que tenía los recursos pero aun así debía ser algo muy costoso.

En ese momento el celular que Tomoyo le había regalado empezó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de su falda escolar, lo sacó y vio el número, desde luego era de Tomoyo.

- Sakura chan – dijo con entusiasmo la chica del otro lado del aparato.

- Oh, hola Tomoyo chan.

- Tengo una noticia excelente que darte – decía aun mas emocionada – ya arreglé todo para que podamos ir a Hong Kong y no tendrás problemas con "tus papás"

Sakura sonrió ante la broma privada, su hermano Touya era tan celoso de ella, que casi parecía que no solo tenía un padre si no dos.

- Es lo que me estaban contando Fuu, Umi e Hikaru – dijo con agradecimiento Sakura – muchas gracias Tomoyo.

- ¡No me digas que no he sido la primera en decírtelo! – la chica casi grito en el aparato – Oh, quería que fuera mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- No es necesario Tomoyo chan no necesito ningún obsequio.

- No, no lo necesitas pero aun así voy a dártelo – dijo su amiga un poco desilusionada – estoy rumbo a la escuela te contaré todo allá.

- Está bien nos vemos aquí Tomoyo chan.

Colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a las chicas que hablaban en susurros entre las tres, ¡Oh, oh! cuando hacían eso es que siempre tenían un plan.

- Obsequio he – dijo con una enorme sonrisa Umi

- Eso quiere decir… – agrego Fuu

- ¡Que es tu cumpleaños Sakura chan! – dijo con entusiasmo Hikaru.

- Claro ya es primero de abril ¡Como lo habíamos olvidado! – dijo Fuu de nuevo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijeron las tres al unísono.

Y sin previo aviso, las tres chicas estaban empujando y rodeándola para poder ser la primera en darle un abrazo, Sakura solo rió divertida y abrió los brazos para las tres.

En el fondo además de las expresiones de alegría de sus amigas estaba feliz iría a Hong Kong, no sabía si sería ese Lee Xiao Lang al que estaba buscando, pero al menos lo intentaría. De verdad… de verdad esperaba que esta vez fuera él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Syaoran despertó asustado cuando las 4 chicas mayores saltaron sobre su cama despertándolo, ¡Cielos! lo habían hecho desde que el tenía como 3 años pero en aquella ocasión su hermana mayor tenía solo 18 años, no casi 30 como ahora, verse rodeado por sus 4 hermanas medio vestido no era muy cómodo que digamos.

- Fan, Fei, Fut, Shie – dijo el chico tratando de salir de debajo de todas sus hermanas -- pesan.

- Oh que grosero hermano – dijo Shien Fa la menor de 27 años – como te atreves mocoso insolente.

- Solo es la verdad, soy el mocoso larguirucho y flaco, lo recuerdan – dijo repitiendo lo mismo que sus hermanas siempre le decían – me romperán todos los huesos, entre las 4 deben pesar 300 kilos.

- ¡Insolente! – le fijo Fut Tiey golpeándolo con una almohada.

- ¡Desagradecido! – dijo Fei Mei imitando a su hermana menor.

- ¡Mocoso imberbe! – dijo la mayor de todas – pagaras por esto Xiao Lang Lee, tus hijos te tratarán igual cuando tengas nuestra edad.

El chico solo se hizo un ovillo y rió por un momento dejando a sus hermanas atizarlo, en realidad sin mucha fuerza con las almohadas. "Cuando tengas nuestra edad", él sabía que no lograría llegar a ser tan viejo, aun así no arruinaría su diversión con ese comentario.

- Hijas, hijo – llamó "la voz" desde la puerta.

Cuando su madre entró a la habitación dejaron de atacarlo y pudo salir de debajo de las almohadas, toda la habitación estaban llena de plumas al igual que el cabello de sus hermanas.

- Creo que no se portaban tan mal cuando tú tenías su edad Fan Rei – dijo su madre caminando cerca de ellas, tratando de burlar las plumas en el aire.

- Yo no empecé – se defendió la mayor.

- Pero por lo regular eres siempre la instigadora – dijo su madre con una sonrisa tranquila y se dirigió a su hijo menor con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación – feliz cumpleaños hijo.

- Gracias madre – respondió con el mismo gesto.

- Baja conmigo – dijo extendiéndole la mano con amabilidad para que él la tomara – tu hermano _Jean Paul_ ha hecho un desayuno exquisito en tu honor, empecemos, tus hermanas podrán seguirnos cuando limpien tu habitación.

- ¡Madre! – dijeron las 4 chicas en coro.

- Como dije – repitió la señora Lee – cuando la habitación este limpia y sus cabellos más ordenados pueden bajar, no creo que quieras que tu esposo te vea así Fan Ren y ustedes – dijo a sus otra 3 hijas – nunca lograran casarse si se ven así.

- Está bien madre – dijo Fan Ren

- Estaremos allí en un minuto – dijeron las otras tres

- Que remedio – dijo la mayor sacudiendo su cabello corto dejando caer una que otra pluma.

Syaoran salio con una enorme sonrisa de la cama, recibiendo un golpe más de una almohada de su hermana menor cuando otro tonel de plumas salio volando casi quiso carcajearse, su madre solo movió la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa amplia y salieron de su habitación tomados de la mano. Solo cuando estuvieron a un par de pasillos de distancia con rumbo al comedor su madre le hablo:

- Me ha dicho tu hermana que te quedaras para el festival de Outo hijo – dijo su madre con tranquilad, como solo abriendo una conversación.

- Si madre

- Me alegra mucho que puedas pasar unos días más con nosotros hijo – dijo con naturalidad

- A mi también madre.

- Has llamado ya al profesor Fukishima para informárselo – peguntó con curiosidad y cierta preocupación.

- Si – dijo con presteza – lo he llamado anoche y me ha dicho que no hay inconveniente en que retracemos nuestra labor otro poco.

- Bien.

Llegaron al comedor que estaba dispuesto por varias fuentes de dulces, tortas y fruta la mesa despedía un olor exquisito a vainilla dulce y café.

- ¡joyeux anniversaire (feli cumpleaños en frances) Syaoran! – le dijo el esposo de su hermana mayor.

- Muchas gracias por el presente hermano mayor – dijo con una leve inclinación – no era necesario.

- Ha sido un placer – dijo amablemente el hombre alto y rubio – siéntate mientras puedas, apenas bajen tus hermanas arrasarán con el desayuno.

El chico se sentó a un lado de su hermano y tomó una de las tazas de café de achicoria que solía hacer el esposo de su hermana.

Bueno su nuevo año había empezado de la mejor manera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Oh Tomoyo como es posible… - dijo sin poderse creer lo bonita que era.

- No hagas caso – dijo con amabilidad su prima – solo pártela.

- Es que es tan bonita – dijo indecisa – me da pena hasta tener que comerla.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo hikaru con ojos cristalinos a su lado – con ese delicioso _fondant_ de crema tienes que partirla.

Es que la torta de cumpleaños que Tomoyo había traído a su casa para su cumpleaños era prácticamente una obra de arte, había visto tortas tan bonitas solo en libros de cocina. Era una gran torta de un solo piso, pero que tenía un árbol de Sakura hecho de chocolate sobre ella, como un árbol en pleno desflore, una pieza completa de chocolate con forma de árbol con las delicadas ramas cargado de flores de Sakura hechas de chocolate blanco pintado de rosa, pétalos de chocolate estaban sobre el pie del árbol y el _fondant_ blanco parecía como una nevada de nieve, de verdad que no se atrevía a siquiera sacarle un pedazo era demasiado perfecto.

- Vamos Sakura – dijo Hikaru a su lado que miraba con avaricia el pastel – tómale una foto, pero por favor pártelo, que se ve tannnnn rico.

- Está bien – dijo Sakura que no dudaba que el pastel fuera excelente.

- Oh – la interrumpió Tomoyo antes de que tocara el pastel – pero, pide un deseo antes de cortarlo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y pidió el mismo deseo que siempre pedía: a las estrellas fugaces, a los pozos, en el templo, en sus tortas de cumpleaños. "Por favor, quiero encontrar a Syaoran", empuñó el cuchillo y cortó en la orilla más alejada del pastel y todos los invitados aplaudieron.

Su mamá tomó su lugar y empezó a repartir piezas del pastel recibiendo ella una misma, su madre recortó una de las piezas del árbol casi para pesar de ella y la puso en la cima de su pastel, cuando probó el primer bocado suspiró complacida, el pan era tan delicado y dulce hecho de chocolate con un relleno de crema.

- Gracias Tomoyo – le dijo a su prima a su lado con cariño – está muy rico.

- Me alegra que te gustara amiga – dijo con una sonrisa la chica de largo cabello negro y cambió con cuidado la conversación – y dime, ¿Qué ha dicho tu papá y tu hermano del viaje a Hong Kong?

- Papá aceptó cuando le dije que iríamos todos de la clase – le explicó a su mejor amiga – pero mi hermano no se lo tomo muy bien, en cambio mamá…

- Tú mamá… - la animó a continuar.

- Ella ha empezado a empacar mi ropa más bonita – dijo con un suave sonrojo – creo que ella supone por que es mi viaje de nuevo.

- ¿No le has contado nada amiga?

Aun a pesar de todo ese tiempo y aunque tenía gran confianza con su familia no había querido decirles nada, no quería que se preocuparan por ella, sobre todo su mamá que de algún modo entendía mejor que nadie más, que ella estaba buscando a alguien a mentido le hacia preguntas sobre sus diarios, si los mantenía actualizados o necesitaba nuevos cuadernos aunque nunca le preguntaba sobre el contenido de los cuales, tomaba fotografías extra para ella y le pedía que las colocara en sus diarios, le guardaba tiquetes de cine, flores secas de algún lugar que hubiese visitado, en conclusión su diario era mucho más rico gracias a su madre.

En realidad ella pensaba que su madre intuía que los diarios no eran solo para ella si no para alguien más y por ello esas imágenes que ella tenía en la mente también debían ser físicas para que alguien más las viera.

Aun así, si le contaba sobre su búsqueda sabía que se preocuparía por ella y no deseaba eso, se había esforzado por ser feliz y normal para su familia y no lo modificaría.

- No es fácil Tomoyo chan – dijo cortando entre sus dedos una pequeña Sakura de la rama que su mamá había colocado en su plato – ¿Tú que conoces la historia te parece que sea posible?

- Desde que se que de hecho si estás pasándola si – le respondió con firmeza Tomoyo – me parece plausible.

La pequeña flor de chocolate se deshizo en sus manos, habían visto ya a muchos otros Syaoran, sin encontrarlo nunca, empezaba a pensar que quizás ni siquiera llevaría el mismo nombre, ese había sido su nombre en aquella otra vida que habían vivido, pero cual era su seguridad que siguiera siendo el mismo.

Pero era su única pista.

- Crees que… - dijo bajando su mirada.

- No lo se amiga – dijo Tomoyo adelantándose a su pregunta, la conocía aun antes de que ella la formulara – pero se que debes intentarlo.

Tomoyo sostuvo su mano y animó a su mejor amiga a la que ya se le pintaban lágrimas en los ojos.

- Todo va a salir bien Sakura, ten fe.

- Gracias Tomoyo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuanto sueño…

Cuando la cena había terminado Syaoran había sentido la necesidad de ir a buscar a Sakura, así que había salido al jardín para ver el árbol, pero apenas llegando a su lado sintió un enorme sueño, prácticamente le costaba trabajo moverse y los ojos se le cerraban solos, apenas llegó al pie del árbol y se sentó bajo él cuando los ojos se le cerraron.

- Sakura…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuanto sueño…

Estaba afuera recogiendo la basura de la celebración y ordenando, cuando un sueño enorme la embriagó, alcanzó solo el pie del árbol y cayó sobre sus rodillas, se recargó en el tronco y sintió que los ojos se le cerraban sin remedio.

- Syaoran…

**_Sabishikute_****_ kotoba mo denai konna yoru wa_**

_Esta existencia solitaria, es tal como una noche, cuando cualquier palabra no se puede pronunciar._

- Elige.

La sensación física era tan extraña, como estar despedazado y fundiéndose al mismo tiempo, los ojos no enfocaron la figura hasta después de un minuto. La bruja de las dimensiones.

Estábamos en el mundo de los sueños, la oscuridad era igual a la que había visto la primera vez que había estado aquí y…

- ¿Qué quieres que elija? – respondió, sorprendido de hablar, hacía mucho que no lo hacia, sentía la voz rasposa y grave.

- Lo que ha de venir.

**_Kimi_****_ no egao dakishime nemuroo humm_**

_Donde mantendrás tu sonrisa cerca, dormida, hum…_

La bruja de las dimensiones se hizo a un lado, miró pasmado, detrás de ella estaba Sakura, flotando en medio de la nada, rodeada de pétalos de cerezo dormida como en un rayo de luz.

Su cuerpo que parecía inerte en medio de la nada, la miró sin poderse mover lleno de abatimiento por la culpa dentro de él, de algún modo su cuerpo se había recuperado, pero eso no sacaba la imagen de su cabeza, su espada atravesando su pecho, ella hecha un mar de pétalos a su alrededor "yo, te a…", la duda de lo que había querido decirle lo había torturado incansablemente, las ultimas palabras que había elegido decir eran para él y no había podido saber nunca cuales eran.

Pero entonces… sus ojos se abrieron, Syaoran sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando incluso se movió, hacia donde él estaba y lo miró.

**_Futari nara doshaburi no ame kooeru asa_**

**_Te wo tsunaide kitto arukeru soba de_**

_Te cubrirás de la lluvia fuerte, en la mañana fría, sosteniendo mi mano al lugar donde podamos caminar._

Solo entonces se miraron, uno al otro. Syaoran sintió que el aire le faltaba, era imposible, se vio yendo hacia ella sin poderlo evitar, era Sakura, completa y cuando lo miró supo que estaba viva, pero… ¿Cómo era posible? Él había… había…

Entre los dos compartieron una mirada cargada de tristeza, a varios pasos de ella se detuvo, como podía solo desear tocarla cuando había hecho lo que había hecho, había jurado protegerla de todo, sostener su mano siempre, cuidarla incluso de algo inofensivo como la lluvia y sin embargo, mantuvo su mano extendida hacia ella pero sin valor para tocarla, bajó su mirada avergonzado sin poder caminar más cerca de ella ¿Qué podía decirle después de lo que le había hecho?

Sakura quiso ir a él con todas sus fuerzas, había dormido mucho, en un sueño pesado que parecía infinito pero al abrir los ojos… había sido a él, a su querido Syaoran a quien había visto de nuevo, el color chocolate de sus ojos era el mismo que había sido siempre, pero no se había podido mover, había esperado que él la alcanzara que le hiciera saber que era él, realmente él, pero se había detenido a varios pasos de ella.

Ambos escucharon la voz de la bruja de las dimensiones cerca de ellos después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

- Ustedes dos, son seres creados, como tales no están muertos. – continuó la bruja de las dimensiones de espaldas a Syaoran – Sin embargo, es por esa razón que pueden nacen una vez más.

De nuevo se miraron una vez más uno al otro a os ojos "vivir una vez más" fue el pensamiento que los envolvió a los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Les daré vida a cada uno de ustedes – dijo con suavidad la bruja.

Está vez Sakura y Syaoran la voltearon a ver sumamente sorprendidos, sabían que la bruja era poderosa, ella había sido quien les diera el poder de viajar en las dimensiones y artículos y armas necesarias para atravesarlos, pero darles vida, dar la vida debía ser imposiblemente caro y ellos no poseían nada ya.

- ¿Y el precio? – preguntó Syaoran sabedor de el altísimo costo que debía representar una vida.

- No hay necesidad de que me paguen con algo – la amargura de la hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro era palpable en el ambiente, la expresión apagada y la mirada alicaída en su rostro eran evidentes – De cualquier modo somos nosotros quienes empezamos todo esto así que somos nosotros quienes deberíamos pagar este precio.

**_I believe kiekaketa ano hi no yume_**

**_Itsu_****_ demo te wo kazashi mamoru_**

**_Wasurenai_**

**_Creo _**_soñando con el día que pasare contigo antes que te vayas, cuando estemos en el lugar donde sopla el viento, te sostendré y protegeré tu mano, no lo olvides_

- No hay necesidad de que ustedes soporten más cargas – siguió la bruja – ya han sufrido bastante y también para sus otros yo.

Por la mente de Sakura y Syaoran llegaron los recuerdos de todo aquello que habían escuchado pasar a sus otros yo, a los seres de lo que ellos eran copia, prisioneros de Fei Wong durante tanto tiempo.

- Sin embargo aun combinando los precios que Clow y yo hemos pagado – continuó la bruja de las dimensiones su explicación – dar nueva vida no es una tarea fácil, está no es una reencarnación ordinaria en la que comenzarían de cero y se olvidarían de todo, incluso cuando vuelvan a nacer retendrán todos sus recuerdos, los recuerdos agradables y los dolorosos, y una vez más llegaran a "este" momento.

- ¿Este momento? – preguntó Syaoran.

- Ahora mismo, el tiempo solo fluye en una sola dirección del pasado hacia el futuro – respondió Yukko – el futuro y el pasado están entrelazados, retorcidos y enredados el uno con el otro,

- ¿Por que ese hombre destruyó la lógica del mundo? – preguntó Sakura.

- Si – respondió la bruja – Sin embargo aun hay una ley que no ha sido destruida, tanto el futuro como el pasado están finalmente determinados por las decisiones que tomemos en el presente, ustedes dos vivirán nuevas vidas, pero al final se encontraran una vez más con sus otros yo, la decisión de lo que hagan una vez que los encuentren depende de ustedes.

Sakura y Syaoran se voltearon a ver una vez más uno al codo del otro, cerca después de tanto tiempo separados, esperándose.

La dimensión de las palabras de la bruja era enorme. Vivir una vez más, con los recuerdos dolorosos de una vida entera, cargando con el dolor, las culpas y las cosas malas de una vida entera… pero al mismo tiempo, recordándose uno al otro, con la posibilidad de poder volver a estar juntos.

**_When I'm feeling small when it's cold outside I don't _**

**_Know who I should believe _**

_Cuando me siento pequeña, cuando esta frió afuera, no se en que debería creer_

- Yo… - Syaoran bajó la mirada avergonzado – le he hecho daño a tanta gente – miró sus propias manos, por su mente, viendo esas manos, podía ver todas las vidas que había arrebatado con ellas, muchas veces justo solo con sus manos desnudas, pero sobre todo aquella, vio los ojos suplicantes de Sakura un momento antes de desaparecer en medio de pétalos de Sakura a su alrededor y sintió el mismo lacerante dolor que había sentido en ese momento – incluso a Sakura.

- Eso no fue por voluntad propia – le dijo con convicción la bruja de las dimensiones – estabas siendo manipulado de acuerdo a los deseos de Fei Wong

- Aun así el que hizo todo – cerró los puños con fuerza lleno de arrepentimiento y culpa, cuantas vidas… cuanto dolor había causado a seres inocentes y a su persona más amada, como podría algún día perdonarse, ser perdonado – fui yo.

- Aunque eso sea verdad – dijo Sakura – si las cosas que hiciste realmente fueron un pecado, entonces quiero cargar ese pecado contigo.

El joven de ojos ámbar volteo a ver a la princesa a su lado, ¿Cómo era posible? Le había arrebatado la vida, había cometido más pecados de los que podría algún día solo pronunciar, como podía ella cargar con uno solo de ellos, era…

- Sakura – era imposible, como hacerla llevar con esa carga tan pesada.

- Y no me importa si algún día tendré que ser castigada por ello – dijo con pasión y dolor en su voz – solo quiero vivir contigo.

Sakura extendió su mano, la misma mano que había deseado extender cuando él se había ido la primera vez, detenerlo antes de que perdiera su corazón, ahora lo tenía, lo sentía en sus ojos en su mirada, lo tenía y si ella podía curar ese corazón, si podía devolverle la vida y el deseo de vivir, cargaría con lo que fuera, lo que sea que hubiera hecho sin preguntar, sin cuestionarlo una sola vez, sin juzgarlo.

Syaoran vio la mano extendida delante de él… cerró los ojos un momento y pidió perdón por ser tan egoísta, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo único que realmente deseaba, con total convicción, con ciega desesperación…

Era estar con ella.

Y mirándola a los ojos, sus hermosas esmeraldas cargadas de llanto y de esperanza.

**_And when I needed someone special just by my side_**

**_Who_****_ was there?_**

_Y cuando necesite a alguien especial justo a mi lado, ¿quien estará allí?_

Tomó la mano.

- La elección fue hecha – dijo Yukko cerca de ellos dos.

Magia empezó a pulular alrededor de ellos dos, Syaoran se apresuró a tomar las manos de Sakura para ayudarla a estabilizarse, vio sellos mágicos formarse a sus pies.

- ¿Una vez que nazcamos que? – preguntó Syaoran.

- Nacerán el la misma dimensión – dijo con una suave sonrisa la bruja – en el mismo mundo y en el mismo tiempo y se encontrarán uno al otro.

**_I believe… someday I will love_**

**_Creo… _**_un día, amare. _

La magia se volvió brillante y luminosa a su alrededor iluminando todo, algo que había sido oscuro antes, solo entonces pudieron verse uno al otro realmente, los ojos de Sakura estaban lleno de añoranza y esperanza.

**_Someone who's by my side Oh someday_**

_Alguien estará a mi lado, oh un día_

- Finalmente puedo decirlo… - tenía que decirlo ahora antes de separarse de nuevo, tenía que saberlo y tenía que decirlo, había esperado toda una vida para poder decirle solo esas dos palabras que habían vivido dentro de ella demasiado tiempo – te amo.

**My special one will come along**

_Mi persona especial vendrá de lejos_

- Yo también te amo – respondió él.

**_I'll_****_ pray everyday_**

_Orare todos los días._

Y entonces todo desapareció.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Sakura… Sakura…

Sakura pudo finalmente abrir los ojos, su madre estaba delante de ella con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Mamá…?

- Estás más cansada de lo que creí – dijo con una suave sonrisa -- te has quedado dormida aquí dulzura.

Sakura miró un momento a su alrededor confundida, hacia tanto que no soñaba nada con respecto a Syaoran y esto había sido…

- Lo siento – atino a decir la joven de ojos verdes.

- Vamos adentro querida – dijo ayudándola a levantarse de el pie del árbol de cerezo -- ve a dormir a tu cama, mañana partirán a Hong Kong y creo que es mejor que descanses bien.

- Si, gracias.

Dejó a su madre conducirla como autómata a su habitación con su mente demasiado ocupada con los recuerdos que acababa de recuperar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Syaoran abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro y apagado, no sabía que hora era pero seguro era bien entrada la noche, se levantó de su lugar y trató de sentir a Sakura del otro lado. Ya no estaba allí.

Ese debía ser el ultimo recuerdo que tenía de su vida anterior, antes de renacer en está nueva vida.

"Te amo" había dicho ella, la ultima cosa que en aquella vida había escuchado era te amo, la entrega de ella para él era la cosa más valiosa del mundo, la promesa de una vida juntos había sido hecha y el tiempo corría en su contra, debía encontrarla, era urgente que la encontrara y pudiera estar de nuevo con ella, si ella lo recordaba, si ella tenía los mismo recuerdos que él y así lo quería creer, sabía que ella estaba esperando poder cumplir esa promesa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando estuvo en su cama Sakura reflexionó, quizás el tener ese sueño justamente ahora, después de tanto tiempo de no haberlos tenido más, quería decir que el momento había llegado.

La promesa que ambos se habían hecho, la de renacer para estar juntos a pesar de todo, sin importar las consecuencias a las que debían atenerse estaba ahora clara en su corazón.

"Por favor, que sea una señal" pidió al cielo esa noche.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_I believe kiekaketa ano hi no yume_**

**_Creo… _**_soñando con el día que pasare contigo antes._

- Vamos Syaoran es un festival, deberías estar contento.

- Si hermanito, mira que rico – dijo su hermana mordiendo una manzana con caramelo y un elote asado al mismo tiempo – hay un montón de comida.

- Y mira los juegos, ¿Te subirás conmigo verdad? – le dijo su hermana mas pequeña.

Pero el chico no respondió, solo sonrió cortésmente a todas sus hermanas, solo Fan Ren supo la razón de su tristeza, el festival de Outo de la colonia japonesa, siempre lo mantenía alerta, buscaba entre las caras extranjeras que venían al festival el rostro de la chica que tanto anhelaba poder hallar, este año sería el ultimo año en que podría encontrarla en su natal China.

**_Itsu_****_ demo te wo kazashi mamoru_**

_Cuando estemos en el lugar donde sopla el viento, te sostendré y protegeré tu mano_

- Esto es tan bonito – dijo emocionada Hikaru – el festival es tan lindo.

- Si, ¿Sobre todo por a comida verdad? – dijo divertida Umi.

- Pero es que jamás podrías encontrar en Japón, un plato de ramen tan sabroso como aquí en China – se defendió la chica de cabello oscuro – hasta tú lo dijiste.

- Bien si, es bueno – concedió la chica – pero hay mucho más que ver además de la comida Hikaru.

- Sakura chan… - la llamó Hikaru buscando apoyo.

Pero Sakura no las estaba escuchando, estaba mirando a todo el mundo, buscando entre las caras que caminaban a su alrededor sin quererse perder nada.

Tomoyo le había dicho que investigaría donde estaba la casa de la familia Lee y que una vez que pudiera establecer una cita la llamaría e irían enseguida, pero si tenía suerte quizás solo con un poco de suerte la familia Lee estaría en ese festival, si había una posibilidad de que Syaoran estuviera allí no la desaprovecharía.

- ¡Sakura!

Cuando Umi apoyó su mano sobre su hombro casi brincó y volteó al fin a verla, ella la miraba intrigada y ella solo sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura chan? – le preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Si, lo siento Umi chan – se disculpó -- solo busco… a Tomoyo.

- Oigan – dijo Fuu – dicen que el coro cantara por la noche en el árbol de sakuras más grande de todo Hong Kong, que es muy bonito ¿Y si vamos a verlo antes de que todo se llene de gente?

- Si – dijo Sakura con animo, una Sakura, seguro es lo que necesitaba para poder comunicarse con él – vamos.

- Hey Sakura, espera.

Pero la chica se había echado a correr y de pronto las tres la siguieron a prisa tratando de darle alcance pero había adelantado mucho camino.

**_So I believe moshimo kaze ni furuete iru toki wa_**

**_Futari_****_ sagasoo hi no sasu basho_**

_Así que** creo** en el viento que, cuando tenga prosperidad, me llevara al lugar señalado donde estaremos solo dos personas brillantes_

De pronto el aire se había llenado de aroma a Sakura, llegó con tanta fuerza y tan claramente aun en medio de todas esas personas que Syaoran supo de inmediato que no era algo natural.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Fan Ren al ver una expresión tan sorprendida en el rostro de su hermano menor.

- Ahora regreso – respondió y empezó a alejarse de ellas.

- ¿Que pasa Syaoran? – lo llamó su hermana.

Pero él no respondió, solo echó a andar en dirección de donde este aroma dulce provenía. Este lo guió en medio de las personas, alejándose de la algarabía yendo en una sola dirección.

**_Someday I will love someone who's by my side_**

**_Creo… _**_un día, amare, alguien estará a mi lado_

Sakura llegó casi sin aliento al árbol enorme de sakura, sin duda alguna era el árbol de cerezos mas grande que hubiera visto alguna vez, en un gran jardín donde se dominaban los altos rascacielos de la cuidad a los lejos, los pétalos de la sakura caían lentamente de las flores prendidas de las ramas, antes de poder tocarlo siquiera llegaron las voces de sus amigas.

- Sakura chan…

Hikaru llegó hasta ella y brincó sobre sus hombros en un efusivo abrazo. Umi y Fuu, llegaron poco después.

- Se que es nuestro tiempo libre y todo – la regañó Umi – pero estamos en el extranjero, así que no puedes alejarte mucho.

Sakura solo sonrió amablemente, ellas no conocían de nada su necesidad de estar sola y buscar en la cuidad pero aun así se preocupaban por ella.

- ¿Esta es tu primera vez en Hong Kong ¿cierto? – le preguntó Umi.

- Si – respondió Sakura con tranquilidad -- de hecho es mi primera vez en el extranjero.

- Venir a Hong Kong de excursión – continuó Umi que había analizado mucho la situación -- Hay algo raro con nuestra escuela ¿No creen?

- Pero es genial siempre quise venir – dijo Hikaru saltando de alegría. – dijiste que tú también querías ¿No Sakura chan?

- Si, así es.

- Al menos Sakura chan no esta corriendo por todos lados como una lunática – dijo dando ligeras palmaditas sobre la cabeza de Hikaru, Umi -- no como otras.

- Hm – dijo Hikaru no dándose aludida para nada – ¿Como quien?

Pronto las dos chicas estaban corriendo una tras otra y solo se podía escuchar a lo lejos "No voy a deja pasar esa solo por que eres una despistada"

Sakura subió su mirada al gran árbol de cerezo a su lado y miró casi embelezada, quiso cerrar sus ojos y dejar sus sentimientos viajar hasta Syaoran y decirle "aquí estoy"

**_Oh someday Oh someday_**

_Oh un día, un día._

Pero la voz de Fuu la llamó y volteó a verla.

- Hong Kong – dijo con voz amable – ¿Había alguna razón particular por la que quisieras venir aquí?

- No solo es Hong Kong – dijo respirando el apacible olor de las sakuras y algo mas, había un profundo aroma a madera en el aire – de ser posible me gustaría poder visitar toda clase de lugares.

- ¿Te gusta viajar entonces?

- Si… ya que… ahí alguien con quien me quiero encontrar.

**_I keep on praying everyday_**

_Me mantendré orando cada día_

El aroma era mucho mas fuerte ahora, cuando Syaoran vio de que lugar se trataba sintió una profunda desazón en el pecho, cerca de allí estaba el cerezo del parque principal, donde se daría un recital esa noche, ya no lo alcanzaría a ver, quizás ya estaría en su avión a esa hora.

Algún viento travieso debió haber arrancado el aroma de los cerezos y llevándolo hacia él.

Bien al menos podría ver el enorme árbol por última vez.

**_So I believe…_**

_Así que creo…_

- Realmente te gustan los cerezos no Sakura san – dijo con amabilidad Fuu -- ¿Es por tu nombre?

- Bueno eso también.

Sakura sonrió y se llevó las manos al pecho, los cerezos siempre le habían dejado comunicarse aunque fuera solo por sus sentimientos con él, era… como si estuvieran conectados de algún modo y ese árbol fuera el intermediario, además en sus sueños había visto, que de algún modo su cuerpo estaba formado por las delicadas flores.

- Pero los cerezos son…

Y repentinamente lo sintió. Era una sensación inconfundible, una presencia incomparable, sintió como un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo y todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, dirigió lentamente su mirada de donde venía esa presencia y sintió el corazón latir sin poderlo detener y la respiración le faltaba

**_My special one will come along_**

_Mi especial único vendrá de lejos_

Bajando las escaleras para llegar a la explanada donde estaba el árbol de cerezo sintió el aroma mucho más nítido que antes, tan intenso que sentía que le llegaba al alma, cerró sus ojos, se sostuvo de la barandilla y siguió andando, bajar unas escaleras a oscuras no era un problema para él y no quería que este sentido entorpeciera la percepción de este aroma.

**_I'll_****_ pray _**

_Orare _

Sakura no sabía si llorar, reír o respirar en ese momento, sintió que no podría hacer todo al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente lo vio.

Era él.

Tal y como lo había visto en todos sus sueños, con un traje chino y sus ojos cerrados bajando las escaleras y entonces…

Abrió sus ojos.

Sakura supo que así se hubiera visto completamente diferente en apariencia sus ojos lo delatarían, eran los mismos ojos dorados ámbares que ella había esperado toda su vida ver.

**_Everyday_**

_Cada dia_

Listo para mirar el árbol Syaoran abrió los ojos y vio…

No lo podía creer, estaba justo frente a él pero no lo podía creer, sonrió al pensar que podía ser solo una alucinación.

Era Sakura, su Sakura.

Siguió caminando para llegar más cerca de ella y se dio cuenta solo en ese momento que el aroma de cerezos no venia del árbol si no directamente de ella.

Durante un momento que pareció una eternidad estuvieron finalmente frente a frente, separados solo por un par de pasos, él no quiso avanzar más solo para comprobar que soñaba. Ella no podía controlar las fuerzas de su cuerpo casi pensaba que caería sin fuerzas en cualquier momento.

Pero antes de que pasara, Sakura recogió todo el amor de su corazón y corrió hasta él, el mundo desapareció en ese momento, solo estaban ella y él.

Cuando ella llegó a él, cuando sintió su calor rodearlo, su respiración acompasada con la suya, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, una lágrima impulsada por la carrera hasta su mejilla derecha, supo que era real y sin perder un minuto cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella. Cerró sus ojos para absorberla completamente

- Finalmente – dijo Sakura en sus brazos y enlazó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y lo sintió, real y calido, fuerte y vivo, había esperado tanto, tanto tiempo para este momento – te encontré.

- Si – dijo el chico de ojos ámbares cerrando sus ojos dejando que el aroma de su muy amada Sakura lo envolviera, olvidándolo todo a su alrededor – pero yo siempre creí.

**_I Believe_**

_Creo._

Se separaron solo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, los ojos felices de él, los cargados de lágrimas de dicha de ella.

- Siempre creí que te encontraría – dijo ella.

Cuando el acunó su rostro entre sus manos y puso dulcemente sus labios sobre los suyos ella no pudo más que dejar que todas esas lagrimas dichosas rodaran por sus ojos.

15 años…

15 largos años buscándose uno al otro, siempre creyendo que este día llegaría un día, guardando su amor solo para quien lo estaba esperando, y finalmente se habían encontrado.

Y definitivamente jamás se dejarían de nuevo ir.

**Fin**

_Miércoles 07 de octubre de 2009_

_12:55 a.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Nota de autora: que decir… la verdad nada que decir más que ¡como me hubiera gustado de verdad ver un beso entre estos dos después de tanto esperar volver a verse! Oh si y que la cancion es Belive de Yamaguchi Yukko por favor escuchenla esta en youtube ya lo saben._

_Quiero dedicar este fic a todo el staff de el foro de **Hane no Akari** que quizás sea responsable por las miles de personas que han seguido el manga de tsubasa casi tal cual va en Japón solo por ellos, de verdad si no fuera por ellas jamás y nunca podríamos disfrutar de este magnifico trabajo de CLAMP la verdad hacen un trabajo excelente sin ningún tipo de remuneración lo mínimo que puedo hacer como agradecimiento es este sencillo trabajo impulsado por el gran trabajo que hacen ellas de la obra de CLAMP._

_Por favor a esas personas que tiene Internet ilimitado no dejen de hacer caso a su petición, créanme si yo tuviera un poco de conocimiento en idiomas y tiempo lo haría encantada, además los diccionarios siempre han sido mis amigos, pero seguro hay un montón de gente por aquí que tiene lo que yo no y puede darles una manita por favor no dejen de pasar por el foro y ayudar vale._

_gracias tambien a todas las personas que han leido esta pequeña historia disfrute mucho haciendola asi que espero que ustedes tambien hayan disfrutado leyendola, quiero agradecer especialmente a: **Trish Black, Iloveldess, Zyanya, angie-badgirl, sakurapauand, AliceShinku, dayadmg, LyS Cosmo, GJMMPotterWeasley, Sheccid Cullen, Laydi Shaden, Dark-oji** por los reviews del capitulo anterior espero volver a verlas en el capitulo final._

_de verdad muchas gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo en esta historia._

_**espero me hagan el honor de un review final dandome sus impresiones de la historia completa, si??? de ante mano muchas gracias.**_

_Bueno sin más me despido_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


End file.
